Forever and a Day
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine's life is changed forever on his eighteenth birthday. Will he be able to find help and peace in Kurt as he once had?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set as Blaine is about to graduate high school and Kurt is home for summer break from NYADA. Everything that has happened in the series still goes, though I will not be following future episodes!**

**I don't own anything from Glee!**

Blaine stood in front of his mirror finishing up knotting his tie. It felt weird to be wearing a regular tie, but since he had decided to wear one for his birthday dinner with his family and then dessert at Kurt's house, he thought a skinny black one would only be appropriate. He wasn't the same Blaine, just turned eighteen and an adult, graduating high school in a few weeks and waiting on college decision letters, but most importantly was his relationship with Kurt. He wasn't sure whether they were going to get back together soon, but in the months since sectionals since Kurt had given him the gift of communication, they both found that there was still something there and Blaine worked everyday to show Kurt that he loved him and that cheating on him was the biggest mistake he'd ever made and he would continue to prove that he could be trusted again.

"Well don't you look handsome." Blaine startled to find his mother leaning against his open door smiling at him

"Thanks mom, I'm almost ready."

"Just come downstairs when you are, I think Cooper and your father are already down there."

Blaine smiled to her as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at the message he had received:

_Happy Birthday, Blaine! See you soon ~Kurt_

Blaine smiled brightly, "Is that Kurt?" Blaine looked up, not expecting his mom to still be standing at his door.

"Yea, how'd you know?" He questioned

"You always light up when he texts you…I'm happy that you've been able to work things out with him, you're father and I were worried about you," She bit her lip in thought, "I know it hasn't always been easy for you to talk about your relationship with Kurt with us or even about you being gay, but I want you to know, your happiness means everything to us baby. We love you more than anything and you are just perfect as exactly who you are."

Blaine blinked at his mother shocked. While neither she nor his father had ever come out and told him that they were against him being gay, both seemed to be, if nothing more, uncomfortable by the idea. Tears filled his eyes letting his mothers words sink in, "Thank you, that means a lot to me." And he readily accepted the hug she engulfed him with.

"I love you, Blaine. Happy Birthday, Baby."

"I love you too mom."

Maria Anderson pulled away from her son, cupped his cheek affectionately, and quietly turned and walked out of the room. Blaine watched her leave and would have screamed in delight had he been alone. Since he was not, he did the next best thing he could think of:

_Thanks Kurt! When I see you later you HAVE to make me tell you what my mom just said to me! It was the nicest thing I think she's ever said to me! :D ~Blaine_

As he put on his suit jacket and turned off the lights in his room, heading for the stairs, his phone vibrated again, a smile again creeping to his face as Kurt Hummel showed as the sender of the text:

_Can't wait to hear about it! Text me when you're leaving the restaurant so I know when you'll be over. ~Kurt_

Blaine slipped his phone into his pocket and met his family by the front door, smiling to his mother as they left the house and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

"Son?"

Blaine looked up from his menu to see his mother, father, and Cooper staring at him smiling. His cheeks blushed momentarily at the attention but focused his attention on his father.

"I want to toast to Blaine," Michael Anderson lifted his wine glass, the rest of his family lifting their drinks as well in anticipation, "Happy Eighteenth Birthday Blaine. We could not be more proud of the man you have become, and there is no doubt in my mind that this year will bring you only good things because you deserve them. To Blaine on his birthday!"

His family all clanked their individual drink glasses with him and Blaine was momentarily speechless, he managed a quiet "Thank you," both of his parents' words replaying in his mind.

As the family continued talking through the meal, a small smile danced across Blaine's lips. He couldn't wait to get to Kurt's to tell him all about his night.

* * *

Kurt danced around the kitchen putting the few final touched on the birthday cake he baked for Blaine, Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ putting him in a celebratory mood.

He had gotten a text from Blaine twenty minutes earlier saying that he was just leaving the restaurant with his family, would go home, grab his car and then would head over. Given the amount of time, Kurt expected Blaine to be there within the next fifteen minutes. He quickly placed the glass dome over the cake to keep it fresh and began cleaning the bowls with frosting and cake batter in them, abandoning them moments later to finish getting ready himself. When his phone rang with a new text message, he secretly hoped it would be Blaine telling him he was running late so that he'd have a few extra minutes, but seeing Mercade's name across the screen, he frowned knowing he wouldn't have enough time to prepare how he wanted.

"What's wrong kid?"

Kurt looked up to see his father walking into the kitchen and smiling at him.

"Nothing, I just spent too long on the cake and Blaine will be here any minute, I'm not going to have enough time to get ready."

Burt looked Kurt up and down, not seeing a single hair out of place on his son.

"What else do you have to do? You look great Kurt, and Blaine is just a friend isn't he?" Burt gave his son a mischievous smile.

"Yes dad, Blaine is just a friend," Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly, "But I'm not sure.. now that I'm home for the summer and now that he is graduating and planning to move to New York in the fall..We've spent a lot of time just figuring out who we are as Kurt and Blaine separately, which I think we needed, but I love him, dad. He hurt me more than I ever thought would be possible, but I think I'm ready trust him again and to give him..give us another chance."

Kurt looked up at his father nervously, not sure what he'd think of his idea of getting back together with Blaine. Sure, he'd suggested Kurt keep the people he loved close while visiting and bringing Blaine to visit him in New York, but being friends with someone was completely different then being in a relationship with that person. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Burt smiled at his son with a knowing look and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the kitchen phone ringing.

"Hold that thought for just a minute," He smiled apologetically to his son and picked up the phone.

Kurt watched as his father spoke on the phone.

"Hey honey"

"Hold on, hold on, slow down"

"Are you sure"

"What about the rest of them?"

Kurt's heart race quickened at the tense look on his father's face and the quick glances in his direction as he listened to Carole speak.

"No…no we'll be right there. Finn is at Puck's tonight right?"

"Ok, I love you too."

Burt hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys, "Kurt, we have to go to the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened? Is it Carol's mother? I just have to call Blaine and let him know that he'll have to wait until tomorrow to come."

Kurt picked up his phone but his hand was quickly covered by Burt's. He took the phone out of his hand a gently grasped his son's hand.

"Dad?"

"Carole is in the emergency room for her shift tonight and four people were brought in, a family, Kurt."

"I don't understand."

Burt spoke very slowly, his face contorted to one of anguish, "Blaine's family was in a car accident. Their car was his by a drunk driver."

The color drained from Kurt's face as he stared into his father's eyes, "Blaine's family.." he drifted of, a crease forming in his brow, a ringing in his ears, "Are they..are they.."

"Blaine is pretty badly banged up, broken bones, a concussion. I don't know the whole story, we can find out when we get to the hospital."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Blaine was ok, he was hurt, but he was alive. He let out a relieved laughed, but when he looked up to his father again, he found pain and sadness, "Dad, his family, they're alright? Hurt like Blaine but they're ok right?"

Burt closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face, sighing heavily.

"Dad..they're alright aren't they?"

Burt opened his eyes and looked at his son sadly, "No Kurt, they aren't kid."

"What..I don't understand."

"Kurt, Blaine's brother and mother were on the side of the car that was hit. I don't..I don't have the details but Kurt, they didn't" He looked away from his son for a moment to settle his mind, then looked back to his son's face, already with a horrified expression painted on it, only waiting for the confirmation, "Son, they didn't make it."

Kurt's hand shot up to his mouth, tears springing in his eyes. When he blinked they escaped down his cheeks as he slowly shook his head, "They can't…Cooper is twenty-five he can't..and Mrs. Anderson.. I don't understand. Dad are you sure?" He begged Burt to tell him otherwise with his eyes and Burt wished more than anything that he could. A sudden realization flashed in Kurt's eyes and hesitantly he asked, "What about Mr. Anderson? He would've been on the same side of the car as Blaine." He stated the last fact almost as a defense to anything negative his father could tell him about his ex-boyfriend's father.

"I don't know, Kurt. Carole said that he's in surgery now. She wasn't sure. We need to get to the hospital. We need to be there for Blaine, he's alone right now."

A shudder ran through Kurt at the thought of Blaine being in the hospital alone after just finding out that his mom and brother were dead and that his father was in surgery, his status currently unknown. A sob suddenly wracked through Kurt's body, "Oh God, Dad! It's his birthday…Today is his birthday."

Burt quickly wrapped Kurt in a tight hug, "Come on, we should go."

**I hope you like it so far! Please comment and let me know what you're thinking so far! I plan for the remainder of the story to be told in Kurt's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to those who have commented already! I really appreciate the feedback, it helps me to know where all your minds are at in reference to the story. I don't mind criticisms either! **

**I know I said this was going to be in Kurt's POV and the majority of this story will be, but there will be some of everyone through out the whole story I'm realizing as I write this.**

**-I still don't own anything from Glee**

* * *

Chapter 2

The green of Carol's scrubs engulfed Kurt's vision. He had barely been able to focus as his father drove them towards Blaine. Everything seemed to appear fuzzy, the confusion of his mind still trying to process what had happened blurring his vision and ability to have the outside world make any kind of lasting effect on him.

As his father pulled into the parking lot, Kurt had the door open before the car was even completely stopped, he knew words had been directed at him but only one thought cycled through his mind: _Get to Blaine_.

Kurt was thankful for the first, and probably last, time that he had been there with Blaine when the slushy had been thrown at him by Sebastian, because as the hospital loomed closer, Kurt knew he had to go around the corner to the left to get to the Emergency room.

He stood amongst the chaos and moved his head from left to right, trying to find the face he was looking for. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that his father had arrived by his side, the soft coughs from excursion giving him away. He was thankful his father had caught up as he was the one to spot Carol first.

"Carol!" The woman looked towards where the voice had called and quickly made her way towards her husband and step-son, she had obviously been crying, Kurt faintly registered for a moment, before his mind went back to the mantra repeating over and over in his head.

"Where is he? How is he? Can I see him?" The panic evident in his voice, his eyes widening with each question

"Honey, hold on, take a breath"

"How can you even say that? His mother and brother are dead! His father is who knows where. He's alone and-"

"Kurt, you need to calm down, you're not going to do Blaine any good if you're this worked up, kid. You need to be strong for him and calm." Burt placed a heavy hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze for support

"I don't..I don't know how! What am I supposed to do to even begin to help him feel ok? This is devastating!" Kurt choked out, unsure of when the tears began falling from his eyes

Carol quickly engulfed Kurt and there he stood, seeing nothing but green, thinking nothing but Blaine. When he could finally calm down after a few moments of near hysteria for his ex-boyfriend's sake, Kurt pulled back from his step-mother, "I'm sorry, this isn't about me, please, please let me see him."

"Ok honey, how about you, me, and your father go talk for a few minutes so I can tell you what's going on. Blaine's sleeping right now anyways, the doctor gave him a sedative to calm down. You can be there when he wakes up, how about that?"

"Ok, yea. Let's do that, thanks Carol."

"You don't have to thank me, just like you said, it's devastating. Blaine is a good boy, this is a terrible situation, but all we can do is be there and be strong for him like your father said." Carol smiled at him and began walking towards the elevators

"Where are we going?" Kurt was surprised when his father was the one to speak up

"Oh, Blaine has been moved to a bed upstairs on the fourth floor. We'll go up there, there's a room we can speak in," she ushered them in and pressed the four once the doors closed, "I was given off for the rest of the night seeing as I knew Blaine and he was alone. He asked me to stay with him through everything and since he's eighteen now…well he's allowed to make decisions for himself now..an adult." Carol scoffed at the idea that Blaine was considered an adult at such a young age

The door to the elevator opened and Kurt noticed how much more quiet the atmosphere was than that in the emergency room. The sense of urgency Kurt felt to get to Blaine felt misplaced in such a quiet space. They quickly made their way to a room that appeared to be used for conferences between doctors and families. There was a long wooden table and ten chairs around it, tissue boxes lying on the tabletop. The three sat down towards the end of the table so they could sit near each other.

"Ok, Blaine asked me to explain what's going on to both of you, he's the one who asked me to call and let you know what was happening. At first I think it was because he didn't want you to worry, Kurt, but then.." Carol sighed, "He just really seemed to need you there, I tried but I think he just needed you there."

Carol wiped a tear that began to escape her eye, obviously lost in the memory of being there with Blaine when everything happened. Kurt wanted to ask her to continue, but he could see the anguish on her face and instead waited for her to be ready.

"It was just so sudden… I know we met his parents a few times, Cooper once, but I didn't even recognize them at first…"

* * *

_Carol was writing in a patient's chart at the big desk in the nurse's station. It had been a hectic night and she was behind on her notes._

"_There's a 456 coming in, you better save that for later, Carol."_

_She looked up and saw her supervisor, Nancy, smiling at her, a 456 meant multiple persons, "You're kidding? It's busy in here even for a Thursday!"_

"_You're telling me! It's only nine too! Just one of those nights I guess." She answered as the two women walked towards the doors to go outside and wait for the ambulances._

"_So how many are there on this one?" Carol asked as she could hear the faint sound of the sirens, which meant they'd be there within the next few minutes. She noticed there was a large amount of doctors waiting around too which meant the total of people was large_

"_From what I heard there are five from a car accident of some sort, two or three cars involved. I'm glad we're packed with nurses tonight, I'd hate to have been short staffed for this one."_

"_I.." Carol looked up as the first ambulance arrived, two more following closely behind_

_The first paramedic jumped out of the car and instantly began spouting information to the waiting doctors, "I've got two, first one mid-twenties, non-responsive, he-"_

"_Carol, you go to the last one, start getting the information, you know what to do." Nancy yelled towards Carol as she ran towards the paramedic still giving information._

_She came up behind the doctors as the door was swinging open and she could see that there was only one person inside the ambulance, as the paramedic exited the truck she could see the frustrated look on his face, the less than urgent way in which he hopped down, she knew what this meant: dead on arrival. Still, she waited for confirmation._

"_I've got a female, DOA," And there it was, but they continued to walk towards the entrance wheeling the woman, Carol noticed the others were already inside, "She was on the side of impact, substantial head injury, she was not breathing when we arrived, her pulse was bradycardic, we intubated, but she continued to decline and we lost a pulse halfway here." Carol finally looked down at the woman, she had dark, wavy hair that was matted with blood from a contusion on the left side. Her face was largely bruised and swollen and Carol could tell through looking at the rest of her body that many of the bones on the left side were broken. This woman was near her own age, Carol thought as the blanket was placed over her face, her body to be left there until the workers in the morgue would come to take her until her family could claim her. _

_By the woman's feet Carol noticed a black back and reached out to the paramedic as he was leaving, "Hey! What's this?"_

"_Oh, I grabbed that as we were leaving, I figure it would help identify her to call her family when we got her here."_

"_Thanks, at least we don't have to report a Jane Doe now." Carol said sadly_

_Carol opened the bag and pulled out the wallet to find the woman's drivers license, which was situated in the front. She glanced at the picture on it quickly and began to look over at the name when her brain caught up to who she just saw, she looked back at the picture and sucked in a deep breathe while dropping the license, "Oh my God!" she said as her hand shot up to her mouth._

"_Carol, what…" one of the new nurses, Becca, Carol was pretty sure, began as she picked up the license off the group, "Maria Anderson? You know her?"_

"_That's my step-son's ex-boy..Oh my God, Blaine!" Carol's face paled and contorted in horror as she turn around abruptly and began running towards the areas the other people were brought in to. She reached the first area and pulled back the curtain revealing a middle-aged man, he was bleeding from his forehead and unconscious, the doctors were working to intubate him and the alarms signaling his weakening stats were blaring. The bruising on his face was not as bad as his wife's and Carol knew instantly that this was Michael Anderson fighting for his life. _

_Carol quickly moved on to the next curtain cubicle and found, much like with Maria, a body covered with a sheet lying lifeless on the gurney. _

_Nancy was standing by the bed, the person's wallet in one hand, his license in the other, "Such a same, he was too young," She stated sadly, "And quite handsome…such a shame." _

"_Oh God..is it..it's," A sob wracked through Carol's body as a few tears escaped, "what's his name?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer._

_Nancy looked at her concerned, "Cooper Anderson..Carol, you know these people?"_

"_They..yes..they're…I have to find him!"_

"_Find who? Carol?" But the woman had already turned her back and was rushing to the next curtain._

_With shaking hands and tears falling she pulled the next curtain aside and closed her eyes as she did it, preparing herself for what she was about to see._

"_Ma'am? Are you a nurse? Look I have a killer headache from these stitches and I can't seem to get anyone's attention and…Why are you looking at me like that?" The man asked confusion written on his face_

_Carol's eyes popped open in surprise as soon as the man began talking. She was not met with wide hazel eyes as she had been expecting, but instead the dark brown eyes of a man with about eight stitches on his head, a slinged-up arm, and a neck brace was staring at her. _

"_You're…you hit them. You hit them and you're fine," The words came out without her even noticing, what she did notice was the smell radiating off of him, "you've been drinking? You hit them because you were drinking? What is wrong with you?"_

"_Look, lady I don't know who you think you are. Did I make a mistake, sure but…"_

"_YOU MADE A MISTAKE? A MISTAKE?! THEY'RE EITHER DEAD OR FIGHTING NOT TO BE AND IT WAS A MISTAKE?"_

_The man's face paled, "De..dead? I killed someone?" his voice was so low Carol could barely hear it and he looked so small if it wasn't Blaine and his family she would almost feel sympathy for him._

_But it was the Anderson's and this man was responsible and Carol intended to make sure he understood, but before she could open her mouth she heard the sounds of the doctors speaking in the next cubicle._

"_Hey! There you are! Keep your eyes open for me, ok? You were in a car accident and you're at West Lima Hospital in the Emergency Room."_

_Carol slowly began walking towards the curtain._

"_Try not to move, you have a neck brace on and you're on a backboard until we can ensure that you haven't damaged your neck or spine. Can you tell me your name?'_

_Her hand paused on the curtain waiting, waiting for the person to answer, needing there to be an answer._

_The voice was low and gravely and sounded painful but it was there, "Bl..Blaine. I'm Blaine."_

_Carol immediately pulled back the curtain and saw the boy who had spent countless days at her home, watching t.v. with her son, cooking and reading magazines with her step-son, eating dinner with her family. He was family and here he was, laying on a stretcher strapped onto a backboard, a neck brace keeping him staring towards the ceiling. The cuts and bruises on his face made his features difficult to pick out, but Carol had seen that boy enough times, she had mesmerized him as if he was her own son and looking at him now hurt just as bad as if it were Finn or Kurt on that stretcher. She stopped crying immediately, knowing what she had to do and she took a step forward and reached for his hand, leaning over him so that he could see her, "Blaine, honey, it's Carol, I'm here ok?"_

_He looked at her and she smiled at the recognition and relief she could see in his eyes, "Carol? I don't remember what happened…we were..we were at the restaurant and then we left and I don't…It's just.."_

"_Shhh, sweetheart it's ok," she wanted to cry looking at the confusion and panic that overtook his features but she would not lose it in front of him, "The doctors are going to take good care of you and you're going to be fine, just focus on getting better ok?"_

"_What about my family? My parents and my brother were in the car too, do you know? Are they ok?"_

_She knew she had to tell him but looking at him, so small and scared lying there, she just couldn't do it. Not yet, not when he was still fighting to just be all right, but she couldn't lie to him either, she tried to find the words to say to him, "Blaine…"_

_Just at that moment a doctor walked in, "Ok, let's take him for an MRI for his head, and I want one for his chest cavity too, we have to rule out internal bleeding."_

_And just like that he was being rolled out of the room._

"_WAIT! WAIT, CAROL?"_

_She rushed to his side, "What is it?"_

"_Please call Kurt, I was supposed to see him, he'll worry, please tell him?"_

"_Sure, of course I'll call him. I'm going to call him and then I'm going to come find you and I'll stay with you if you'd like so you're not alone?"_

"_Thank you, Carol." He gave a small smile and then he was being rolled away again_

_Carol didn't know how long she stood there watching the door he was wheeled out of but suddenly a hand was grasping her shoulder._

"_Who are these people Carol?" Nancy looked at her in concern_

_She sighed not looking away from the doors, "The woman who was DOA is Maria Anderson, Blaine's mother, the man they took to try and stop the brain hemorrhage is Michael Anderson, Blaine's father. The young man's whose license you had was Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother and that was Blaine, my step son's best friend and ex-boyfriend who he loves more than anything in the world, he's like a son to me," She turned back to her friend, "Nancy, I have to.."_

"_Go..go and be with him, we've got enough people down here. Let me know how he's doing later." She gave a sympathetic smile and walked away._

_Carol walked out of the emergency room and began towards the radiology room, stopping just outside in the hall and stared at her phone before dialing her home."_

_It rang twice before it was picked up and she had never been so happy to hear her husband's voice._

"_Hey honey"_

* * *

So he doesn't know yet? He thinks they're all fine?" Kurt felt like his heart had been ripped out hearing the story; tears were falling freely from his eyes.

Carol shook her head, "No, honey, after he was moved up here and all the testing came back showing that he was stable, I told him. His father is out of surgery but he's still on a ventilator, a machine that's breathing for him, and he's in a coma right now. The doctor's aren't sure when or if he'll wake up, but right now they're hopeful."

Kurt shook his head, Mr. Anderson had never been his favorite person, and vice versa, but he would never wish harm on the other man. He may not have understood Kurt and Blaine for who they were but he was not a malicious or bad man.

"Poor Blaine, how'd he take it?" Burt look like he was going to be ill, he knew all too well what Kurt went through when he lost his mother and when he almost lost him to the heart attack and he couldn't even imagine what Blaine was going through losing not one but two members of his family and the third still fighting.

"It wasn't good," Carol stated sadly, "It was heartbreaking, he was crying so hard he started hyperventilating and then he started having a panic attack. He wasn't breathing and the doctor had to give him a sedative, as I told you before, to help him calm down. He's been sleeping since then, but when he wakes up it's just going to hit him again. He'll be better to have you here with him Kurt."

"Can…can I see him now?" he pleaded with his eyes

"Sure, let's go, but he's probably going to be out for a little bit longer."

"That's ok."

The family stood up and walked down the hall together, Burt with his hand in Carol's and his arm over Kurt's shoulders, holding him tight to himself. They reached the room and stopped outside of it.

"Can I..umm."

"Go ahead kid, we'll stay out here for a bit." Burt smiled as his son nodded back

"Thanks."

Kurt turned and took a deep breath. He knew that once he went through that door nothing would be the same again. He willed himself to be strong enough for Blaine, to help him get through this and come out on the other side just as wonderful and optimistic as he was before the car accident. Kurt steadied his thinking and pushed the door open.

* * *

**Thank you! I promise Kurt will see Blaine in the next chapter! Please comment! Like it or hate it I appreciate the feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys, thanks for following and favoriting the story, it really means a lot to me! Also, thanks for the reviews I've gotten. Please review and let me know what you think so far, it is much more fun to write when I get feedback on the chapters!**

**I don't own Glee!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The room was dimmed, Kurt noticed a second bed to the left was empty and it appeared that Blaine was the sole inhabiter. Kurt turned to the bed holding Blaine and slowly made his way to be able to see the boy. His footsteps kept time with the beeping that proved the figure lying prone was still alive, though not moving.

When Kurt was less then a foot away he stopped and took a moment to finally look at Blaine. Seeing his face alone, Kurt felt as though he lost his breath, but gazing down the rest of his body had Kurt feeling like he was going to be sick. The room began to spin and Kurt rushed to the seat next to the hospital bed. He had to look away and lower his head into his lap. Kurt focused once again on the beeping, begging his mind to slow down and understand that no matter how injured Blaine appeared, he was still alive, still breathing, still here.

When his breathing finally evened, Kurt took one final deep breath and looked up and back towards Blaine. He gave himself the time to really scan the boy's body, starting with his face. That face that Kurt had grown to love, riddled with dark red and purple bruises so big it was unclear where one ended and another began. His nose had clearly been broken and reset as it was swollen and taped up. Blaine's left eye was swollen so that Kurt was sure he would not be able to open it once he woke up and there was a small cut just under his right eyebrow. Finally, Blaine's left cheek bone, usually so prominent on his face, was largely missing, hidden underneath swollen skin the reached from his temple down to his jaw line. Looking at Blaine now, it was obvious that he had hit his face on the window or door when the other car smacked into the Anderson's.

Kurt moved on from Blaine's face and began scanning the boy's body. His left arm had a light green cast that ended just before his elbow and also encompassed his thump. Kurt found that besides the cast and a few cuts and bruises on his hands, there didn't seem to be any other major injuries. Kurt was almost happy, until he thought about all of the emotional pain Blaine would be in once he woke up. He was physically lucky, but Kurt knew that Blaine would be willing to have broken every bone in his body if it would mean that his family would be alive and well.

Kurt stood and moved the chair to the left side of the bed so that he could hold Blaine's hand, waiting for the sedatives to wear off and for him to wake up.

Kurt slowly lifted his head and looked around the room realizing he had fallen asleep at some point while watching for any movements from Blaine.

Looking over to the boy in the bed, he noticed the non-swollen eye was open and staring up towards the ceiling.

"Hey" Kurt almost whispered, anything louder would've been misplaced.

Blaine turned his head slightly, looking at Kurt. A blood vessel broken in his eye stuck out red and prominent next to hazel, "hi" he looked down then back at Kurt, tears in his eyes before he straightened his head again and closed his eyes, a tear sliding down the side of his face.

Kurt wiped the tear with his thumb, leaving his hand resting on the side of Blaine's face, "Do you want to talk?"

"I..Kurt, I don't think I can. Can we just.. I just want to..."

"Hey, we can just sit here ok? We don't need to do anything you don't want to Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head, his eye finally finding Kurt's again, "I'm sorry."

A choked laugh escaped Kurt's mouth, "What could you possibly be apologizing for?"

"You don't need to stay here, I appreciate that you came but I'm sorry that I made Carol call you and made you feel like you needed to be here, I just didn't know who else I could call..they're all...I just felt so alone and they're all.." Blaine was sobbing now his words coming out rushed and thick with emotion.

Kurt jumped up and scooted next to Blaine on the bed, engulfing the boy in a tight hug, "I will always be here for you, of course I will be here when you need me. I love you, Blaine and nothing will ever change that, I will be with you through all of this."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Blaine continued to cry

"Shhh, you have nothing to apologize for, nothing at all," Kurt kissed Blaine's temple, "You're going to be alright, everything is going to be alright."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Blaine passed out once again, having cried himself to sleep. His head resting on Kurt's chest while Kurt continued to hold him tight and softly run his hand through his hair. The door to the room opened quietly and Kurt watched as Carol and his father peeked in and slowly made their way into the room.

"How is he holding up?" Burt asked his son softly

"Not well," Kurt shook his head, "He woke up for a bit…it was bad."

"Poor thing, and it's already 2 am, he must be exhausted." Carol's tone came out with motherly concern that made Kurt smile softly, his step-mother always loved Blaine, even after they had broken up, she would ask about the boy's well being

"Have you been able to find out anything about Mr. Anderson?"

"I talked to some of the nurses in the ICU that I know, there haven't been any changes. He had a lot of swelling in his brain, there was a lot of pressure build-up, and they let some of it out in surgery, but for now he's still in a coma."

"What about Blaine? How long will he be in here?"

"His tests came back fine and his doctor doesn't feel that he needs to be observed any more, so once he wakes up he can be discharged at anytime."

"But where will he go? He can't go home by himself, please don't make him be by himself right now!"

"Kid, no one is going to make him go home. We can talk to Blaine, and if he's all right with it, he can come stay with us. We have the spare bedroom, he can stay there for as long as he needs."

Kurt sighed in relief at his father's words, "I'm just so worried about him, about how he's going to be able to cope with all of this."

"That's what we're here for, sweetie, we will make sure that he has all the love and support he needs and that he knows we will help him in any way we can."

Just as Kurt was going to respond to Carol, he felt Blaine begin to fidget in his arms, "Kurt?" He asked groggily as he turned his head to look up

"Yes?"

"It's real isn't it? They're gone? My mom and Cooper? And my dad is in a coma?" He looked to Kurt desperately for reassurance that he had dreamt it all

"Yes it is...I'm so sorry Blaine."

"I'm alone…what am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to survive without them?" Blaine's eye was surprisingly dry, Kurt realized that he was asking as though the thought had just entered his mind

"I don't know, but you will. I will make sure you do, and you are not alone, Blaine, not for one second. You have me and Carol and my dad, and I know Finn will be there for you, all of your friends. We will all make sure you get through this."

"I just…I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," He turned and laid down once again on Kurt's chest, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Right now just worry about getting better, honey. Take it all one step at a time." Carol spoke up from her place on the side of the bed, she and Burt taking a step closer to the bed so that the boys could see them better

Blaine looked at them both, guilty, "You didn't have to stay here, I know it's late."

"You think we would've left you here?" Carol asked as if the idea was preposterous

"It's just…Kurt and I aren't even together any more.. I'm not family, you didn't have to…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, kid," Burt finally spoke up, "It doesn't matter if you and Kurt are together or not, you are part of this family as far as I'm concerned and we Hummel-Hudson's do not turn our back on family, now do we Kurt?"

Kurt smiled at his dad thankfully, "No we don't."

"Exactly, so we are going to stay here with you until you are discharged, and then you are going to come back home with us so we can help you get everything figured out."

"That is if you want, sweetie, you can do what ever you want, but you are more than welcome to come stay with us for however long you want to." Carol said and then eyed Burt for his forceful tone

"Thank you," Blaine smile was almost unnoticeable, but Kurt knew him well enough to know that it was there, "I really appreciate you doing that for me."

Kurt hugged Blaine into him a little tighter, "Always." And Kurt knew that he really meant it.

* * *

**Ok, so there's chapter 3! I hope you really enjoyed it and like I said please, please, please review! No matter what you thought, I'd like to hear about it! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites so far! You don't know how much I truly appreciate all of them! I hope you all continue to like this story, and please don't hesitate to tell me what your feeling or ask me questions you might have!**

**Also, did anyone else just absolutely LOVE Darren's hair during the Diva number? I wish he could wear his hair like that more often!**

**I still own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kurt sat at the edge of his bed listening to the water run behind the door of his bathroom. Blaine had gone to take a shower almost as soon as they had returned from the hospital and had been in there for about twenty minutes. Kurt rubbed his eyes, exhaustion finally making itself known to him and as he looked over at his alarm clock on the nightstand, 9:30 am glared at him in red. He was thankful that it was Saturday so that Blaine wouldn't have to even think about school for a couple days.

Kurt's mind felt fuzzy from lack of sleep, but his heart still ached for the boy he still loved. Having lost his mother was painful still after all these years, and he knew that Blaine wouldn't be alright for a long time. He just couldn't imagine if he had to deal with not only one death, but two, and then the fear of losing someone else all within days. He wasn't sure what he could do, he knew that when his father had had a heart attack and was in a coma that he wanted to be left alone, but that when his mother had died, all he wanted was for his father to hug him. Blaine was going through both these things at the same time and Kurt had no idea if he should hover or give him space. That was all without taking into account that he was no longer Blaine's boyfriend, they had been working up to the point recently, sure, but no matter how much Kurt had thought they were going to get back together before last night, now was not the time. He just had to figure out exactly what Blaine needed.

He leaned forward and once again put his head into his hands and rubbed at his face, then stopped the movement realizing that he was going to cause wrinkles if he continued, but left his face into his hands, thinking all that had already happened so early in the morning.

* * *

_A nurse Kurt couldn't be bothered to learn the name of entered the room with a packet of paperwork and smiled at him then looked towards Blaine who still lay with his head on Kurt's chest, his eyes closed, then back to Kurt._

"_Is he asleep? I can come back in a bit?"_

_Kurt shook his head, softly rubbing Blaine's back, and spoke to him quietly, "Blaine, do you think you can sit up for a few minutes?"_

_Kurt saw Blaine open his good eye and look towards the nurse who was smiling sadly at him. He helped the injured boy slowly sit up and then rest most of his weight on him. Blaine looked exhausted almost as much as he looked sad, and there was a bag under his eye that added to the purpled bruising on his face. Kurt placed his arm around Blaine's waist and stroked up and down his side to try and silently comfort him as the nurse spoke._

"_I just want to go over the discharge instructions the doctor has set up for you then I will take out that IV and you can be on your way. Is it alright if your…visitors stay while I speak with you?" She said visitors not in an unkind way._

"_Yea, it's fine." Blaine looked down at the blankets but back up to her as she began to speak. Kurt knew that if he weren't so well mannered that he would have kept his eyes downcast, but that he didn't want to be rude to the woman._

"_Alright sweetie, your doctor wrote you a prescription for pain medicine that you can take every six hours if you feel you need it, but if your arm or your head aren't feeling too bad then you can just take an over the counter pain medicine like ibuprofen. If you do take it, though, you will need to eat something first and drink plenty of water with it. You will also probably feel tired and maybe a little bit loopy, so you'll want to see how your body reacts to it. With your concussion, you're going to want to get rest, you can use ice for the bump on your head," She then looked to Carol and Burt, "but make sure you come back if he starts getting worse headaches, begins vomiting, any signs of confusion, or if things just don't seem right."_

"_I thought people couldn't sleep when they had concussions." Burt looked confused and Kurt had to admit that he thought the same thing._

"_His tests came back clear with no sign of brain swelling or noticeable injury and that's why initially people are kept awake, but because everything seems to be fine, sleep will be the best thing to help in recovery," She turned back to Blaine, "You should be feeling better within a week or so and I also put a sheet in your packet that further explains what you can do to alleviate pain and the signs and symptoms of a problem just in case you forget them. Now, I made you an appointment for a month from now so the doctor can check your arm, but in the meantime you need to keep the cast dry, you can use plastic bags when showering or they sell one specifically for casts at medical stores and pharmacies."_

"_I actually have a box from when Finn broke his arm playing football a few years ago." Carol smiled at Blaine who looked at her but only nodded in response_

"_Finally, as you're aware, there is a great amount of bruising on your face as well as your chest. Ice can also alleviate any pain or discomfort you feel and the medication will also help. You, thankfully, did not break any ribs, but walking and taking deep breaths may be difficult for a while, just know that is normal and will pass as the bruising heals. As the pain meds you're on right now wear off, your face may begin to feel tight and painful, that is completely normal as well._ _Ok, well that's all I have for you, are there any questions you have for me?"_

"_No."_

_Blaine lowered his eyes once again and the nurse looked towards Carol and Burt who both shook their heads; no they had no questions either._

"_There is more information in the packet, you need to take it easy for about ten days and no driving in that time, but then you can resume normal activities given you're feeling alright. Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions, alright?"_

_Blaine nodded, eyes still down cast._

"_Let's take that IV out and then you can get dressed and get out of here."_

_Blaine allowed her to take the needle out of his hand, with only a wince in acknowledgment, and tape a cotton ball there that had to be kept on until it stopped bleeding and then she smiled at all them all and handed Carol the documents and prescriptions before she left._

"_We're just going to step out while you get changed, honey. You can come out once you're ready." Carol had directed her statement to Blaine but looked at Kurt as she said it since the boy had resumed his spot on Kurt's chest with his eyes closed, "I had some extra sweats in my car and I figured they would be more comfortable." She placed a bag Kurt hadn't noticed her holding on the chair he had sat in originally and nodded his head and watched as his father and stepmother left the room, feeling thankful, not for the first time that night, that he had them with him._

_Kurt allowed the silence to engulf them for a few minutes after the door closed, waiting for Blaine to make a move or say something but he remained quiet. Unmoving._

"_Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?"_

_Blaine shook his head but didn't move otherwise._

_Kurt looked at the bag of clothes for Blaine and suddenly his heart dropped. Carol didn't bring them because they were more comfortable, she knew that his clothes were ruined, bloody and probably ripped, maybe even cut up during his brief stay in the emergency room. His nose began to sting and he knew he'd cry if he sat there any longer, so he helped Blaine sit up, trying not to hurt him, and quietly slid off the bed when he was sure that Blaine be ok by himself._

_Kurt looked at the clothes in the bag, a pair of navy sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt that were definitely Finn's, and a light grey Hummel Tire and Lube sweatshirt that was probably his fathers, "Well its all going to be pretty big on you and you won't be the most fashionable, but it'll do." Kurt looked up to see Blaine who still wasn't looking up, but who nodded non-the less._

_Kurt sighed sadly and reached out a hand and hooked it around Blaine's waist so that he could use his one good hand for balance, "Come on, let's get you dressed."_

_Blaine slowly got off the bed, he hissed in pain as the movement sent pain through his body, but said nothing about it. He shivered a little when his feet touched the cold ground. Kurt turned towards the pile of clothes and picked up the pants and rolled them so he had a handle from the waist to the leg opening in them on one side before leaning down so Blaine could lift his leg into them. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder for balance support and got his first leg through the hole and waited as Kurt scrunched up the second leg. Once both of his feet were through, Kurt began lifting the pants, but stopped when he got to where the hospital gown began, realizing Blaine had no boxers on, and looked up at the boy, "Is this ok?" Blaine seemed to understand what he meant and nodded once but his cheeks tinted a little pink at the realization._

_Kurt nodded but didn't look away from Blaine's face as he lifted the sweatpants up all the way, not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable. Once they were in place, he used the string to tie them so they wouldn't fall down his waist and then kneeled to roll the pants so that they didn't hang past Blaine's feet when he walked. He then reached around Blaine's shoulders and began to untie the gown. Before he was finished, he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a hug. Kurt let go of the strings and hugged him back._

"_Thank you." It was spoken softly and when Kurt pulled back Blaine was looking down and a tear was falling down his cheek. He gently wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb, trying not to aggravate any of the bruises, and then held Blaine's chin between his thumb and forefinger._

"_Blaine, look at me," and when sad, hazel eyes met his he continued, "I will be here for you for as long as you need me and I will be here for you even when you think you don't," He leaned forward and placed a soft, quick kiss on Blaine's mouth, one meant for comfort, "I love you, Blaine. Always have, always will."_

_Blaine nodded and his eyes once again found the floor. Kurt swiped one more fallen tear then finished untying the knot from the gown before slipping it off Blaine's shoulders._

_Kurt looked sadly at the bruising that continued down his abdomen, most of his tan skin was covered, most heavily on the left side, in blues and purples and some yellow, he softly touched over the deepest blue/purple one right over his ribs, noting Blaine's wince, "Does it hurt terribly?"_

_Blaine shook his head but didn't look up and so Kurt looked for another few seconds before turning and grabbing for the t-shirt and helping him slip it on, again a slow process for him. The material hung on Blaine's small frame but if it bothered him at all he didn't say anything._

"_Do you want to wear the sweatshirt too? It was chilly when we got here, but I don't know how it is out there now."_

_Kurt watched as Blaine looked at the sweatshirt and then nodded; yes, he wanted to wear it._

_After Blaine was dressed, Kurt saw his shoes, the only article of clothing not ruined and helped Blaine into them, thankful that he often didn't wear socks anyway, before grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. Kurt noticed that Blaine was in pain walking, he could tell by his shallow breaths and slow movement, "Do you want me to see if maybe there's a wheelchair?" But he only shook his head so Kurt nodded, deciding not to press the issue and moved to continue walking._

"_Can I see him?"_

_Kurt turned around confused but then he realized whom Blaine was referring to, "Your dad? Of course, let's just tell my dad and Carol, she probably knows where his room is anyway."_

_Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to lead him out of the room where Carol was waiting and she looked up when they came into the hall._

"_Your father went to call Finn. He was staying at Puck's last night and we just wanted to let him know where we are incase he comes home before we get back."_

_Kurt nodded, "Blaine wanted to see his dad before we left, do you know which room he's in?"_

"_Of course, he's just one floor up," She looked nervous for a moment then continued, "Blaine, do you remember what the doctor had told you about your father's condition?"_

_He finally looked up at her, the sadness in his eyes had Kurt's heart breaking even more, "He's in a coma, and there's a machine breathing for him?"_

"_That's right, sweetie. Sometimes that can look scary, but it's just there to help him while he's recovering."_

_Blaine nodded and Carol smiled and reached out a hand, gently rubbing at Blaine's shoulder, then dropped her hand when Burt retuned_

"_We ready to go?"_

"_Blaine just wants to visit his father before we leave."_

"_Sure, lets do that now."_

_The four of them made their way to the elevator and up to the fifth floor in silence, besides Carol asking Blaine if he was sure he wasn't in too much pain to walk, and it was only broken when they found themselves standing outside the door to Michael Anderson._

"_Will you come in with me?"_

_Blaine hadn't looked away from the entrance of the room but Kurt knew he was addressing him, "Of course." He squeezed Blaine's hand before walking into the dim room._

_Mr. Anderson had less bruising on his face then Blaine, but the tube the stuck out of his mouth made Kurt's breath catch, and he quickly realized that it was having an even worse effect of Blaine. His breath came out quick and sharp and soon they were accompanied by heavy tears running down his face._

_Kurt turned Blaine so that he was facing away from his father and placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, "Blaine…Blaine, look at me," he opened his eye and Kurt saw fear and anguish there, "I know you're scared and that this hurts more than anything, but you have to breathe ok? Here, follow me."_

_Kurt took slow deep breaths and Blaine mimicked him, soon he was breathing more normally, but the tears continued to fall._

"_I'm sorry…I just…I don't think I can do this right now, I want to, I just.." The words came out wet sounding and thick._

_Kurt pulled him into a hug, "Hey, no, it's ok. We'll come back again. When you've been able to rest and take a second to process all of this, ok? We'll come back."_

"_Ok." It came out meek and Kurt only nodded back and walked Blaine out of the room._

* * *

Kurt looked to the clock again, 9:15, and then towards the bathroom door. His face morphed into confusion. For as long as he had known Blaine, the boy had never taken more than twenty minutes to shower, and here he was going on over thirty minutes. He stood up and made his way to the door and listened. Hearing nothing, he knocked and waited for a response, but there was none.

"Blaine, everything alright in there?"

Silence.

"Blaine?"

More Silence

"I'm coming in ok?"

Kurt felt a wave of anxiety hit him as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Oh, honey." He frowned when he saw the boy sitting on the closed toilet seat, still dressed and sobbing with his head down and his good hand knotted through his now messy hair.

Kurt kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on Blaine's knees, "Why did you come in here if you were upset?"

"I'm…sorry…I didn't…want…to be a…burden." He sobbed, words disjointed, and looked at Kurt with the most heartbreaking anguish on his face that Kurt had ever seen.

"Blaine, you will never be a burden."

"I am a…a mess."

"Hey, that's alright. You just went through so much. It's ok to be falling a part a little ok? It's ok to be a mess. Come here."

Blaine fell into Kurt's outstretched arms, "Shhh, you're ok."

It took a while, but Blaine finally settled down in Kurt's arms.

Blaine sniffled, "I'm just so tired, and I just keep crying. I came in here and I..the shower was on, but then I looked in the mirror and I just…I just lost it. I can't stop thinking about them."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could say something that would make this easier for you, or make you feel better."

Blaine shook his head, "Just…thank you for being here with me. I don't know what I would do if not."

Kurt smiled at him and ran his hand through Blaine's disheveled hair, "Do you think you're ready for a shower now?"

Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to help him stand up, not commenting on the wince the movement produced.

"Here, take the sweatshirt and shirt off and I'll help you put this plastic bag over your cast."

Blaine did as he was told and soon he stood waiting while Kurt messed with the faucet to change the water's temperature.

"Luckily for you, you had the water on cold the whole time so there's still hot water," He smiled as he turned around but frowned when Blaine seemed to be lost in his own world again, "Hey, you sure you can do this right now?"

When he looked up there were tears in his eyes again, "Yea, I'll be fine." He wiped quickly as a tear escaped.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment before responding, "Do you want me to help you?"

Blaine knitted his eyebrows in confusion but quickly returned his face to neutral as he realized the movement created a great amount of pain between the bruises and cuts.

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing sexual, just, you're having such a hard time right now. I think the sooner you can be done with this, the sooner you can take one of your pain pills and just go to bed."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would."

Blaine looked down

"It's not like I've never seen you before." He teased lightly and patted Blaine's forearm.

A ghost of a smile found its way to Blaine's face and he looked back up and nodded.

"Ok, pants off."

Kurt took out an extra towel and sat it on top of the one already laid out and then took his clothes off too. He knew that he was just helping Blaine, but he couldn't help the way his stomach flipped and the flush on his cheeks as he turned and looked at Blaine who was standing there naked as well.

They stared at each other for a lingering moment, neither one looking away from the other's face.

Kurt cleared his throat a little, "Ok, just watch your arm. I know it's covered but try and keep it out of the water as much as possible."

"Ok."

And so Kurt helped Blaine into the shower and then helped him wash his body and his hair and he quickly realized that with all of the bruising, Blaine would have had a great amount of difficulty because most movements caused his pain not to mention he was only working with one arm and hand. Kurt knew that in any other situation he would have been turned on by being naked in the shower with Blaine, but he couldn't even think about anything sexual when he knew that the only reason this was happening was because Blaine's whole life had just been ripped apart.

After they were both clean, the boys dried off and Kurt gave Blaine some of his pajamas, ones that fit much better than the clothes he was previously wearing. After he had a few spoonfuls of soup that Carol brought him up, Blaine took the medicine and Kurt helped him under his covers. Kurt was thankful for the timing, because if this had happened when he was still in high school, his father would have been much less likely to allow Blaine to stay in his bed with him.

Kurt lay next to him and Blaine scooted closer until his head rested where Kurt's arm met his body and laid his casted arm over his middle. He softly ran his hand through the damp curls on the boy's head and hummed. Kurt could tell that Blaine was almost asleep as his breath began to even out; he stopped humming and finally allowed his own eyes to close.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey everyone, I apologize for this taking so long. I had a little trouble with figuring out where I was going, but now I have a clearer idea so chapters will come more quickly! Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-I do not own anything from Glee!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kurt opened his eyes and the room was dark. He yawned and pointed his feet to allow the muscles in his legs to stretch. Blinking a few times, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was already 7:30 at night. He knew he should've set his alarm so that he and Blaine wouldn't sleep all day so that they could sleep at night, but the nurse had made a point to tell Blaine that he needed all the rest he could get, and Kurt knew that being awake would be more difficult right now for him anyway.

He curved into Blaine a little more and Blaine nudged his head a little on his chest and his leg found its way between both of Kurt's. Moments like these were when Kurt couldn't see himself with anyone else. He knew, though, that no matter where they were heading before the accident, things would have to be put on the back burner for now. Blaine was no longer in a place where he could handle a new relationship, even if they had dated before. Blaine needed to focus on himself and on getting through this.

Kurt began running his hand through Blaine's now dried hair. It was frizzy and big from sleeping on it wet; he looked so young like this. So small.

Blaine began shifting again, "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after 7:30…do you need more medicine? Are you in pain?" He continued to run his hand through his hair, Blaine's eyes never opened.

"No…no I'm ok like this…mmm...that feels good."

Kurt smiled, "I know…it always relaxed you."

Blaine hummed but kept quiet.

"Go back to sleep." He kissed the top of his head softly.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Kurt's hand starting to slow as drowsiness pulled at him.

"Kurt?"

"Yea?" He yawned.

"They said they were proud of me. My mom said that she wanted me to be happy and that she was sorry that they made things difficult when I came out and my dad said that he was proud."

Kurt squeezed him a little tighter, not sure how to respond.

"At least, I guess, that's something right? That if they have to be gone…at least that's something. And if my dad doesn't wake up at lea—"

"You have to stay positive, Blaine. You have to keep thinking when…when your dad wakes up. And he's still going to be so proud of you because you are so strong."

He sighed, "Well…it's something anyway," He was silent for a few minutes, "Will you come with me tomorrow?"

Kurt shifted a little so he could look down at Blaine's face; his eyes were still closed, "To see your dad?"

"No…I have to go back to my house. I need to get homework. Tomorrow is Sunday and I still have a couple weeks of school left. I haven't done any of my homework."

"You don't have to go back right away…your teachers would understand."

"No…no I have to go back, finals are coming up…graduation is coming up. I haven't gotten my acceptance letters yet but I've heard of schools revoking them because kids let their grades slip at the end."

"Blaine, no one will take an acceptance away from you for missing a few days…you have perfect grades and you've been through a lot, you're _still_ going through a lot…everyone will understand."

"I have to go back. I can't sit here, what will I do here? I'll be sad…I need to go back to school and finish and do my work and we didn't make it to nationals this year in glee, but we're singing at graduation again and I have the solo so I have to get ready for that…not to mention prom is next weekend and of course Mr. Shue and Finn is having us perform. I'm the student body president; I have to get everything together. And I'm supposed to give a speech at graduation because I'm president, and Principal Figgins thinks that's necessary. I don't have time for this right now, Kurt."

Kurt sat up, pulling Blaine up with him, the swelling and bruising more prominent with the way the moonlight caught it. His right eye was finally opened, the left still puffy and closed shut.

"I know it's not a good time, but Blaine…there would never be a good time for this to have happened. That doesn't mean you can pretend it didn't."

"I'm not pretending."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm living. My mom…Coop…they're dead, Kurt. My dad has a machine breathing for him…I'm going to live because for whatever reason I came out fine."

Kurt looked at him for a moment. There were no tears even hinting in Blaine's eyes. The sad, broken boy that fell asleep in his arms seemed so far away. Kurt wanted to believe that the strength radiating from his body was real but it couldn't be, right? There's no way that after everything, that Blaine was ok…Hell, Kurt was still shaken up and overwhelmed, but here Blaine was, acting as though he just had a bad day that needed to be gotten over. No matter how much Kurt didn't believe him, though, he knew his ex-boyfriend. He knew that he was as dedicated as he was thickheaded and that whatever he was doing, he would have to work in out in his own time. Kurt would just have to be there when ever, and if, things did fall apart.

Kurt slowly lay down again, helping Blaine down with him, but when he heard him hiss in pain, probably from his bruised torso, Kurt got up and left the room silently.

"Kurt?" Blaine stayed in his position of half laying and half sitting staring into the darkness. He saw Kurt's shadowy figure walk back into the room and toward Blaine's side of the bed. When the bedside lamp flashed on, he saw the glass of water, pill bottle, and box of crackers in Kurt's hands.

"Do you want something real to eat, a sandwich or something? I don't mind making whatever you want. I just wanted to grab something quick so you could take the medicine."

"No, I'm not hungry, thank you…the crackers are perfect."

They ate quietly, Kurt picking on a few crackers as well, and then Blaine took his medicine with the water and twenty minutes later they found themselves laying curled up together again. Blaine's breathing was already slow and steady against Kurt's neck and the feeling along with the soothing sound of his breaths lulled Kurt back to sleep quickly.

* * *

Kurt looked up at the large brick house they were quickly approaching in his car. Of course he had been to Blaine's before, not incredibly often, but enough that he had most of it memorized in his mind. This house, the same house, looked nothing like the last time he was here. It appeared darker and somehow sad and deflated, like it knew half of its inhabitants would never return and the other half never may.

_Great, now I'm personifying a house! _Kurt thought and lightly shook his head.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at Blaine, tired and sad Blaine, who was asking if _he_ was alright, "Yea, of course. Are you ready for this?"

He watched as Blaine turned towards the house and sighed deeply, "Yea," he nodded his head and turned back towards Kurt, "Let's go."

They walked up the cobblestone pathway slowly; Blaine's injuries still stunting his movements, as they met in front of the car Kurt had linked their hands together for support.

"If you need to leave at anytime, just let me know, yea?"

He nodded but didn't move his gaze from the house, looking like he was trying to memorize it, "Ok."

The remainder of the walk was silent and as they got to the front door, Kurt released his hand so that he could open the door with his non-casted one. Once they got through the entryway, the door was closed and they just stood there silently. No lights were turned on, but the large window above the door was admitting enough that it was unnecessary in the late morning.

"It feels different."

"What does?"

"I mean, I'm looking around and it's exactly the same as it was that night, as it was everyday, but it just…it just feels so empty now."

Kurt remained silent but took his hand once again and squeezed it lightly. He didn't want to rush him, he didn't know if this would be the last time Blaine would be here or be able to come back, and if it was, Kurt wanted him to have the chance to take it all in and say his own good-bye.

When Blaine finally started to move, he did not direct them towards the stairs and his bedroom, but instead began walking through the different rooms. In the living room, he detached his hand from Kurt's and slowly made his way to the cabinet that held the dvds before crouching down in front of the open door and looking through the movies.

Kurt stood back and watched him, finding it odd that this would be the first place to start, but then he figured it was probably also the most neutral. If he went for his clothes and school things first, it would be all too real. He watched him rifle through for a few minutes before he closed the door and stood up, a box set in his hands.

"The Godfather?" He asked, confused.

Blaine nodded and when he spoke it came out soft but unwavering, "Cooper used to make me watch them all the time and then whenever he came home from breaks in college we'd have marathons."

"I've never seen any of them."

"I know, do you…do you think we could watch them later today? I just kind of…I just—"

"Of course."

Blaine nodded and went to tuck the box under his casted arm but Kurt grabbed it from him and then held his hand out for Blaine to take, knowing that's what he had planned. Blaine once again took the lead and they walked through the dinning room and into his father's office. He quickly let go of Kurt's hand and walked up to the desk in the room and grabbed a picture that sat on the wooden top and turned back, when he silently offered his hand once again, Kurt took the picture and his hand. As Blaine began leading them towards the kitchen, Kurt looked down at the picture. It showed a young, probably five year old Blaine, sitting on his father's shoulders staring out at a parade. His hair was in all its curly glory; hands on each side of his father's head, and his eyes were wide with child-like wonder that Blaine had never really seemed to lose. Michael Anderson stood under his son looking up, smiling brightly.

Kurt suddenly looked away from the picture and up as he felt his hand lose the pressure and warmth that had been lightly pulling him around the house. Blaine was standing in front of the counter and looking down, but he could not see what he was looking at.

"What did I do that was so bad?"

Kurt's forehead creased, "What?"

"Am I that bad of a person that my whole family is gone?" His voice was no more than a whisper.

He shook his head, "You're not a bad—"

"I left the Warblers and they fell apart."

"They didn't fall apart because—"

"I cheated on you."

"Yes, but—"

"Is this Karma getting back at me now? Some power trying to tell me that I can only make mistakes and hurt people for so long, be a bad person, before my life would be ruined."

Kurt walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at what was sitting on the counter and his heart dropped. In a glass container was Blaine's birthday cake, chocolate and obviously handmade, but beautifully done. There were a few small presents around the cake and an envelope. It broke his heart that for the rest of his life, nothing but heartbreak would cloud his birthday.

"Blaine, you are not a bad person. You've made mistakes, sure, but that doesn't mean—"

He jumped back a little when Blaine interrupted him by swiping his arm on the counter and knocking over the cake, glass dome and all. He hissed in pain from the quick movement but didn't acknowledge it further, "THEN WHY ARE THEY DEAD?" His voice rose from the whisper to a yell so quickly that Kurt flinched.

"I don't…I don't know."

He turned to his ex-boyfriend finally, tears threatening to spill but anger evident in his features, "IF IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEN WHY WOULD THEY DIE? WHY WOULD IT HAPPEN ON MY BIRTHDAY IF NOT TO TEACH ME SOME KIND OF LESSON? TO PUNISH ME!"

Kurt stepped forward until he was less than a foot from Blaine; he placed the movies and picture on the counter and then put a hand on each side of his face. Blaine brought up his one hand on placed it around his wrist, not tightly, only holding on as if he needed the connection. Blue eyes stared into one hazel one, the other still swollen and purple.

"Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You are a good person, a compassionate, caring, funny, and an all around lovely person. Do you hear me, Blaine?"

A tear escaped his eye and pain replaced anger, "But then why? Why did this happen?"

Kurt's thumb swiped at the tear softly, "I don't know, baby and I am so, so sorry that it did, but this is not because of anything you did."

He took a shaky breath, "He can't die. I can't handle it if he dies too, it's already too much."

He pulled Blaine quickly, but carefully, into a tight hug, "I know, I know."

Blaine cried softly, the anger no longer evident in his body language but Kurt was sure it would not be the last time the emotion would show itself. When Blaine was able to settle down, he stepped back and smiled softly before moving forward and kissing Blaine quickly but softly, "Whatever happens, I will be here for you and you will be alright, I will make sure of that, ok?"

He nodded but did not say anything.

"Ok, why don't you head upstairs and start getting things together and I'll clean this up?"

"Ok." It was whispered and Kurt was thankful that he was no longer yelling.

* * *

After the kitchen was cleaned, Kurt found a reusable bag and placed the movies and presents into it, slipping the photo into an envelope and sliding that in the bag as well. He walked up the stairs and into Blaine's room only to find the boy not there. A suitcase was open on his bed with a few clothes placed into it and his satchel was sitting next to it and appeared to have been the only thing to be completely packed. Kurt figured he'd give the other boy time to himself and began to pull clothes from his closet and drawers and place them into the suite case. Once his clothes were packed, Kurt moved on to packing up Blaine's laptop and phone charger and then a few pictures that he knew were his favorites. When he was finished, he threw the satchel on his shoulder, picked up the bag he had packed from the kitchen, and began to wheel the suitcase. He was able to get all of the belongings he packed downstairs and out to his car in one trip, which he was thankful for.

After putting everything away in his car, Kurt went back upstairs to find Blaine. After looking in a few rooms, he found him in his parent's room. He watched Blaine, lying on their bed with his eyes closed, from the doorway.

"Sorry, I'll finish packing in a minute, I just needed…I don't even know, I just wanted to be in here."

"Don't worry about it, I packed your clothes and everything, you'll just have to see if there's anything else you want. Take you're time."

"Thank you, Kurt…for everything."

"Of course. Do you want me to wait down stairs?"

He shook his head lightly, "No…no I'm coming." He made to get up and when he sucked in a quick breath from the pain in his side, Kurt moved forward and helped him stand up. Blaine's lips turned up in a small smile and he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek, "Thank you." He whispered.

He wasn't sure why, but that action and the whispered words made his heart flutter, "You don't have to keep thanking me." He whispered back, Blaine's face, his lips, still inches from Kurt's.

The moment felt so foreign but still so familiar. They had done this hundreds of times but not since they had broken up had Kurt felt the pull in his heart quite so strongly.

"Kurt." He looked from his eyes, down to his lips, then back to his eyes.

His head was telling him he was being stupid, that he should take a step back and get out of this moment, that Blaine didn't need this right now no matter how much they both wanted it. His head was telling him, yelling at him, but none of that was penetrating the stare between the two boys, the connection that was pulling Kurt forward to close the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and slow, but full of passion non-the-less. Kisses between the two always were. Kurt brought his hand up to rest on Blaine's cheek as their lips began to part to deepen the kiss but he suddenly jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I—"

Kurt laughed a little, "No, no…my phone scared me, it's vibrating."

A laughed, a real laughed, escaped Blaine, "Oh."

He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it, never looking away from Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, are you two going to be home for dinner? It's getting kind of late."

He looked at the digital clock on one of the night stands and saw that it was already after four, they had been there in Blaine's house for five hours, "Yea, dad. We were just finishing up, we'll be home soon."

"Ok, kid. How'd it go? Is Blaine alright?"

"Yea," he looked back at Blaine, "He's gonna be fine." He smiled a little at the other boy who reciprocated the act, if only less assured.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then."

"Sure, dad. Bye."

He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket, "We should get going."

He nodded slowly, "Ok."

Kurt reached out his hand and when he took it, he leaned forward and pecked him on the lips once more, not wanting Blaine to think that he regretted what had happened. When he pulled back, he knew that that was exactly what he had been thinking, but that now he was smiling a little bigger.

They walked backed to his room where Blaine grabbed his pillow, and left the house. When they were back in the car, Kurt pulled away from the empty house and as it disappeared from view, he took Blaine's hand and rested it on his thigh. No matter what, Blaine would be ok and he was going to be there every step of the way to make sure of it.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far overall! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you sooo much for your reviews and continued support! I wanted to get you another chapter since the last one took so long and this one was in my head and dying to come out! I really hope you enjoy it and that you'll review and let me know your thoughts on it! There's a little bit of protective!Kurt in this chapter which I love love love! And I hope you will too!**

**Also, I switched the POV to Blaine for this chapter because he was going back to school and obviously Kurt wouldn't be there for that!**

**-I do not own anything from Glee!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Remember, if you need to leave at any point just call me and—"

"You'll be here in twenty minutes," He smiled at the mild glare directed at him, "Kurt I know, you told me three times since we got in the car alone."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to push yourself."

Blaine smiled and reached to grab and squeeze his hand. They had been sitting in Kurt's car in the McKinley parking lot for the past ten minutes with Kurt worrying over his return to school.

"I appreciate your concern, you know I do, but I promise it will be ok."

Kurt sighed but smiled, "I know…Well get out of here before you get me going again."

Blaine kissed the hand he was holding, "See you later," Kurt's mouth opened but he cut him off, "And I will call you if I need to go."

He laughed a little, "Bye."

Blaine got out and waved as Kurt drove away. When his car was completely out of sight, the smiled he had faltered but he quickly replaced it with one not quite as sincere as being in Kurt's presence again had caused. If he were being completely honest with himself, he'd rather be doing almost anything but going back to school today. Of course he could take off for a while, people tend to understand absences when your whole family is de— no he wouldn't think about that now, plus his father wasn't dead…yet…and hopefully wouldn't be, but still his family as he had known it was gone, they would understand. But Blaine was not brought up to be weak. Being an Anderson man meant putting on a brave face and doing what you had to do, and with Cooper gone and his father still unconscious, it was his job to make his family proud.

As he walked through the doors and up to his locker, his stomach was in knots and his hands felt shaky, but then Finn was walking up to him with a concerned look, and the anxiety he was feeling was pushed down and the mask replaced any doubts.

"Hey man, how's it going so far?" He looked uncomfortable asking.

"Finn, I just got out of the car with Kurt and I'm sure that he told you to make sure I was fine all day, probably told you to watch and make sure I wasn't freaking out or anything," Finn looked away as if that's exactly what Kurt had told him, "But I'm fine, you don't have to do that and if Kurt asks me, I'll make sure to tell him that you did and you can tell him that you asked me over and over again, ok?"

"Ok, cool…But you are alright, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm ok and I will tell you if anything changes."

Finn looked at him for another minute then patted Blaine on the shoulder lightly, he had made the mistake of hitting one of his hidden bruises already, and walking off.

* * *

Getting through this day was so much harder than Blaine thought it would be. The pain in his arm and head were excruciating and he knew that he could take his pain medication, but he didn't want the drowsiness that came with it. What was worse, though, were the stares and whispers following him around all day. The whole school apparently already knew about the car crash that only happened at the beginning of the weekend, and while the members of the New Directions were going out of their way to be around him continuously, which was quite exhausting, the rest of the school seemed to be going out of their way to avoid him.

By 11 am, Blaine found himself hiding out in the library. He wasn't one to skip class, but biology held both Tina and Sam and he was pretty sure his two closest friends breathing down his neck while the rest of the class not so subtly stole glances at him and his injuries was not something he could take at the moment. He knew that he should feel loved by the exceedingly abundant text messages he had received all morning from Kurt and his friends checking in on him, but instead he felt suffocated, like he was a small child that needed to be kept tabs on. Because of this, as he relaxed in of the chairs tucked in the corner of the room, he turned his phone on silent and threw it into the bottom of his bag. He finally gave in to taking his pain medication as the pain had become unbearable, but ignored the recommendation of taking it with food and instead swallowed it with a sip of water from the fountain. He leaned his head back and allowed the cloudiness to take over his body and dull the pain while simultaneously dragging him further from consciousness.

* * *

Blaine was brought back to the library sometime later by a group of voices, just after 1pm his watch informed him. He knew skipping two classes and half of lunch would send the glee club into a frenzy and that Kurt was probably already aware, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, having just spent two hours in peace and alone for the first time since the accident. He remained in his foggy awareness, only the nagging heart burn and nausea from not eating with his pain medication in his consciousness, but slowly, the conversation that was happening just past the row of books he was behind, and that had woken him up, became clearer and louder with laughter. All he knew was that he didn't recognize any of the voices.

"They've been looking for him all afternoon, he seems messed up." A high-pitched voice stated.

"You'd be messed up too if you were an orphan." Another female voice supplied sarcastically.

Blaine flinched at the term _orphan_, his mind had yet to supply him with the word.

"Jeeze Maggie, be a little sympathetic, he just lost his whole family."

"I heard he just came out to them before the accident, his dad probably crashed purposely." A male voice laughed as he said this.

Tears Blaine didn't realize had pooled in his non-swollen eye began to fall, the nausea building within him.

"Don't be an asshole, Josh."

"Don't be so sensitive Keira, Blaine chose to be different, this is what he gets—"

"HEY!"

Blaine jumped at the loud voice that cut in, but even more shocking was whose voice it was.

The bookshelf shook a little as someone was pushed into it, "YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME? IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU EVEN LOOKED AT HIM WRONG I WILL END YOU." Kurt's voice rang louder and more menacing than Blaine had ever heard before.

"Alright, ok, you can tell your goons to release me." The kid, Josh, Blaine's mind supplied, answered somewhat dismissively.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, talking about someone who you don't even know, about a situation that you have no idea about." He was calmer but just as cold in addressing the group.

Sorrys were mumbled by different members of the group and soon they were walking past the opening in front of Blaine. He could tell that they had not been aware that he was there, guilt etched into most of their eyes, but he looked away, not wanting any of them to have the satisfaction of know that they had affected him enough to make him cry. He hid his face in his hand, trying to slow down and push away the pain that was rapidly bubbling forwards. When he heard a gasp, he knew he was too late in getting his emotions in check before he was found out. Looking towards where the noise came from, Kurt stood with his hand covering his mouth and his eyes boring into Blaine's with deep sadness and horror pouring out of them. Sam and Finn stood behind him, Kurt's 'goons' as they had been called Blaine supposed, looking angry.

Blaine watched as Kurt lowered his hand but stared at him for a moment and he could tell that he was trying to assess the situation and how Blaine was reacting.

He didn't want to worry his ex-boyfriend/guy who kisses him now, and even though he was still silently crying, he attempted to smile to show Kurt that he was fine. Once his lips turned up, however, his body betrayed him and an ugly sob bubbled past his lips before he could stop it and Kurt was over to him and sitting next to him on the large chair before he could even blink. Blaine found himself wrapped in Kurt's arms and face to face with his black vest. He was uncomfortable and in pain in the position that he was in, but Blaine couldn't find the strength to move when Kurt was there and strong around him and whispering lovingly to him. Then, the nausea was back and bile was rising in his throat.

"I'm," He moved away from Kurt and looked frantically around the room, "I'm gonna be sick."

Suddenly, a small trashcan was in front of his face and he was retching into it, Kurt's warm hand rubbing his back soothingly. When he was finished, Sam, who had brought him the pail, was handing him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth out, which he did gratefully. When he was done, Sam took the bottle and Kurt moved the trashcan to the side before wrapping him up in a tight embrace again.

"God Blaine, I'm so sorry you had to hear that, they're idiots, they have no idea what they're talking about…the kids in this stupid school have nothing better to do then gossip. I could've killed that Neanderthal, the ignorance in this school…this town, is just horrifying."

"I've never heard you that angry." Blaine's voice was thick with emotion and muffled in Kurt's side.

"I don't think I've ever _been_ that angry." The malice was still in his voice.

"Dude, I think if you ever talked to any of us like that when we were throwing you in the dumpsters, we would've been terrified!" Finn laughed a little.

"Mess with me, fine but mess with someone I love, I don't think so." Blaine smiled a little hearing Kurt talk about him like that.

"That was truly something else, I thought you were gonna rip they're heads off!" Sam agreed and when Blaine laughed a little, he directed his gaze at the boy who was still hidden, "Are you ok? We can kick that kid's ass if you want."

Blaine shook his head a little and then pulled away from Kurt, just so that he could look at the two boys, his tears random and slow now, "No, thanks, but it's not worth it. Kurt's right, they're just idiots and ignorant."

Kurt looked at the two boys and they excused themselves quickly and then turned Blaine's face gently so that he was looking him in the eyes, "I've been so worried, no one has seen or heard from you in hours." The question was evident in the statement.

"I'm sorry," He spoke quietly and looked down, "I just…I needed to be alone for a while, it was too much with everyone hovering. I felt like I was suffocating." When he looked back up, Kurt was looking off to the side in thought.

He took a moment then looked back, "You're right, I'm sorry."

He looked at him confused, "What?"

"I told Finn to make sure that he and the other glee clubbers looked after you and kept tabs on you today."

Blaine smiled a little, "I figured as much."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried because you've been so calm and I just feel like there's no way that you are really this alright."

Blaine looked down again, "I'm not…but Kurt I'm trying to be. I'm still waiting to see if my dad is going to survive, I'm trying to plan a funeral for my mom and Cooper, it's just so much that I have to have some kind of routine. I have to have something that I can hold on to because if I stop and think about my family for too long, I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like I'm going to just snap and break and I just…I can't do that."

Kurt softly placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, careful not to upset the dark bruise there and Blaine looked up in response. Kurt leaned forward and kissed his forehead then rested his against it.

"Blaine, I love you and I want to be here for you and help you in anyway I can, but you have to be honest about all this with me. About what you're feeling and what you need help with," His blue eyes were boring into Blaine's one, "You can't shut me out by turning your phone off and hiding. If I'm being too much and you need time, you need to talk to me about it, ok?"

He nodded a little and closed his eye, "I don't think I'm ready to be back here."

Kurt moved his face forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away. Blaine wasn't sure where they stood, but right now he wasn't sure he could think about it long enough to even process what they're almost relationship meant anyway. All he knew was that Kurt was his anchor once again and he knew that he would keep him from floating away.

Kurt clapped his hands and stood up, "Why don't we get out of here?" He then grabbed Blaine's bag and threw it over his shoulder.

He nodded, accepting Kurt's help to stand up and then taking his hand. When they got to the car, he knew what he needed to do, "Kurt?"

"Yea?" He asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Do you think that we could go see my dad? It's been a few days and I want to check up on him."

Kurt smiled over at him then looked back to the road, "Of course, sweetie."

* * *

"I just really need you to be ok. I need you to wake up."

Blaine sat in a chair pulled up to the bed his father was lying unmoving in, holding his hand. Kurt had left to give him some time once he was sure that he was alright to be in there, and Blaine was grateful that he didn't have to ask him to leave.

"I just want you to know that what you said…what you said at dinner meant a lot to me. It meant everything, actually. I've been trying to make up for being gay since I came out to you four years ago because I thought that's what you wanted. I thought that you saw it as a fault, as something that I needed to be sorry for, but…" A single tear fell down his cheek, "But when you said you were proud of me for who I was…when mom said that you both thought I was perfect exactly as who I am…I just…I want you to know that I love you and that I just really need you to not give up. I'm sorry that I haven't been by since you've been in here. It's just been so hard. I know that I'm eighteen and an adult, but dad…I don't know what to do. There's so many decisions that I have to make now about you, about mom and Coop and I…I just don't know what to do. I need you here with me and I need you to tell me what to do ok? Please wake up, dad."

He squeezed his father's hand one more time, watching as the machine continued to do the work of breathing for him. The doctor had told him that he was on less and less oxygen everyday and that they hoped to take him off the ventilator within the next day or so. This didn't, however, guarantee him waking up, the doctor was insistent on pointing out. Blaine looked down at the gold wedding ring he had always loved as a small child, now it looked less bright, as if it was aware that it's partner was also gone. He leaned down and rested his cheek on the palm of his father's hand for a moment, basking in the warmth and comfort he found there, then stood up, "I love you, dad."

Blaine slowly walked out of the room and found Kurt sitting on the floor across from the door, playing with a game on his phone. He looked up when he heard Blaine and smiled.

"How did it go?" He stood up and patted off any dirt on his jeans.

"Good…I really hope he wakes up soon," He smiled a little and reached out his hand, "Ready to go?"

"Of course, anything you want to do in particular? It's only 3:30pm, we have a while before everyone gets home and dinner is ready."

"Do you think we could take a nap? I know that sounds ridiculous but I'm so tired and—"

"It sounds perfect." He brought Blaine's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it and squeezed it a little as they began walking out of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I realized I had Blaine's mother and Cooper's funeral like two weeks after the accident, so I just had to fix that cause that would've been really bad! I'm sorry for the delay in this story, a new chapter will be coming out later today/tomorrow. **

Chapter 7

For the next week, Blaine would go to school for as long as he could handle, Burt had worked this out with Principal Figgins and, given the circumstances of what had happened, he was actually helpful and in agreement with Blaine taking his time coming back to a full day. Some of the days he would be there for the entirety of the day including glee after school and other days he barely made it an hour before Kurt would be called to pick him up, and then there were the two days that he couldn't find it in himself to get out of bed at all. Through it all, Kurt stayed by his side and drove him to the hospital to see his father when he asked, watched hours of Tabitha Takeovers, The Real Housewives, and the whole collection of the Godfather.

The toughest part, even for Kurt, was when Blaine had been made to make arrangements for his mother and Cooper's funeral that was coming up. Burt had taken them to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's lawyer who explained that Mrs. Anderson had laid out her wants in her will, but Blaine had to make all of the decisions when it came to Cooper. Luckily, the Anderson's had always been well off so paying for things were not a problem, but Burt had to step in a few times when the people at the funeral home appeared to be trying to take advantage of a young boy in mourning.

One day after the final meeting at the funeral home to sign the last of the contracts, when Blaine went in the shower, Kurt went and found his father sitting on the couch watching some infomercial about a vacuum.

"Dad? Can we talk?"

Burt looked up suspiciously, "Sure kid, what's on your mind?"

"It's just…after watching Blaine have to go through all this with making decisions about funerals and coffins and flowers and everything…I think we, as a family, should all make plans in case something happens to one or all of us. I think it's really important that no one gets left making these kinds of decisions. Half the time Blaine seems like he can barely think straight, never mind pick out which outfit to bury his mom or brother in, you know?"

He sighed heavily, "You know, me and Carole were talking about this last night. You're right and after everything slows down a little, we'll make an appointment for the five of us to sit down with someone."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together a little, "The five of us?"

Burt nodded and looked back to the tv, "Yea…you, me, Carole, Finn, and Blaine."

"I…yea, yea ok."

Burt looked back to his son and took a moment really searching him, "How are you doing with all this?"

"I'm ok…It's been hard making sure Blaine is taking care of himself but—"

"No, Kurt how are _you_ doing? I know you want to be there for him and that he's your priority right now, but make sure you are taking care of yourself too."

He nodded, "I know…I am. I'm still processing I guess."

"If you need to talk, you know I'm always here."

"I know dad, thank you."

"I'm glad that your home again, Kurt. I know it's just the summer, but it's good to have you around again."

Kurt smiled, "I missed being home more than I thought I would. Who says you can't go home right?"

Burt laughed a little, "Bon Jovi, huh?"

"I'm emotional right now, you can't take things I say seriously… Thanks again, dad."

"Anytime kiddo."

* * *

On the day of the funeral, Kurt woke up early and quickly untangled himself from Blaine before jumping into the shower and beginning the process of getting ready. Once he had gone through his moisturizing routine and gotten dressed in his suit, sans the coat for now, he walked over to Blaine's sleeping form and sat on the bed.

He brushed some of the curls on his forehead back, "Blaine? Blaine it's time to get up." He stated softly.

Blaine mumbled a little and turned onto his back and opened his eyes, the one that had been swollen now healed but still bruised, before quickly shutting them again, "I don't want to." His voice was raspy with sleep.

"I know, but you have to get in the shower and get dressed so we can get to the church on time."

Kurt knew that although he did not believe in God, and that Blaine was spiritual at least, that his parents had been somewhat practicing Catholics. Because of this, his mother had requested that her funeral be that of a Catholic one, and Blaine had decided that since they planned the two funerals on the same day, that Cooper would not have minded the same service since he had never seemed to have an opinion on religion one way or the other.

"If I just stay here and sleep do you think anyone would notice?" He finally peaked through his eyelashes at Kurt, the sadness he felt evident in his expressive eyes.

"I think a few people might," He smiled sadly at Blaine, "Plus you would regret not going."

"I know, I just…it's going to be so hard."

Kurt rubbed through Blaine's hair once more and the boy closed his eyes at the feeling, "I know it will be, but I'll be there for you and the glee club with be there, everyone there will be supporting you as well as saying goodbye to them."

He nodded and slowly made his way out of bed and towards the bathroom with the undershirt and boxers Kurt handed him to change into.

When Blaine finally emerged from the bathroom, his demeanor was much darker, but he said nothing. Kurt walked up to him and kissed his cheek before rubbing softly over the same spot that he kissed and pulling him into a hug.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered into his ear and hugged him a little tighter before releasing him and stepping over to the closet where Blaine's suit was hung up and moving it to lie on the bed near him.

He took the pants off the hanger and moved in front of Blaine, undoing the button and zipper and holding them open and slightly lowered in front of the boy. Blaine looked at him for a moment, no emotions showing themselves, before placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder and allowing him to help him get them up and on. When they were zipped and buttoned, he grabbed the white button up and began undoing the buttons before taking it off the hanger and walking back to Blaine. When his arms were through the shirt, Kurt began buttoning each button and then tucked the tail of the shirt into his pants. His belt was soon fastened, and then a black tie was put around his neck and knotted. Shoes followed and then the jacket was slipped over Blaine's shoulders.

"What do you want to do about your hair?" Kurt asked curiously. Since the accident, Blaine had not gelled it once and thought he loved his curls, he wondered if he would want to style it once again.

Blaine looked at him and then turned and walked to the mirror, his breath catching when he looked at his reflection, "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Kurt asked coming up to stand behind him.

"Before the…I wore a suit the night it happened. I just…I can't." He began breathing quickly.

Kurt grabbed his shoulders and moved him away from the mirror, turning him around and gently grabbing his face with both hands.

"Blaine, breathe, you need to breathe."

He closed his eyes and tried to get the images fluttering through them out. He focused on his breaths and on slowing them down, and soon they were under control and he opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Things are going to trigger you. Why don't you leave your hair as it is so it's something different, so that it's not too much?"

"No," He shook his head, "I know it's stupid but I want…I think I need to have it be the same. I think it needs to be styled, a little at least. I don't know why I don't know—"

"Ok, ok, shhh…how about I'll put some gel in it?"

He nodded slowly, "Not too much though, ok?"

"I, unlike you, do not have a heavy hand when it comes to hair products." He laughed a little and Blaine's lips turned up in a small smile, which was more than Kurt had expected.

They finished getting ready and after having some toast for breakfast, all that Blaine could tolerate, the Hudmels and Blaine were headed to the church.

* * *

Kurt had to admit that the service was beautiful. The two caskets, both closed, sat at the front with large pictures of both Maria and Cooper Anderson in front of their respective ones. The priest had talked about their lives and the Anderson family, and made a special note to pray for Michael Anderson. He may not have believed in God, but he certainly understood why people did. Though there was a great amount of people in attendance, it was all friends of the Andersons. Both of Blaine's parents had been only children and both sets of his grandparents had died throughout the years. The people who did come to pay their respects were friends of his parents, Cooper's friends, and those who knew Blaine. Kurt was happy to see that besides the New Directions, there were many Warblers, pre-Hunter and the slushy incident, in attendance. Kurt's heart was warmed by all the support for Blaine.

"Now, Maria's son and Cooper's brother would like to say a few words…Blaine?"

Blaine took a deep and shaky breath beside Kurt so he squeezed his hand to remind him that he was there. Blaine looked at him and Kurt only smiled and motioned his head towards the priest to encourage him to go up there.

He took another deep breath and then released Kurt's hand. He watched as Blaine walked up to the microphone and then stared out at the people in the pews for a few moments before beginning to speak.

"I…I've been trying to think of what I should say when I came up here. About what's the appropriate thing to say when your mother and brother have been killed, when your life has changed so suddenly and I…" The shaky breathing was back but he sniffed once and began again, voice thick with emotion, "I realized that there probably was nothing that could be deemed as appropriate. Nothing can prepare you to lose someone that you love, there are no words to describe the pain I feel when I allow myself to remember that this is not a dream," A sob retched out of him, "I would give anything to have my family back, as imperfect as we were, I knew that my mom was always there with an anecdote and a kind word and that Coop could make me laugh faster than anyone else. It hurts to know that when I need them, that they won't be there, that those spots in my life are going to remain empty. They were good people, my mom was caring and devoted to her family and my brother was so talented, he was just starting his career that I know was heading towards great things. It's unfair that their chance to live was taken from them and it's unfair that my father can't be here to say good bye and it's unfair that…" Another sob, "That I have to learn what being without them is going to be like," He sniffled a little, "But they say life isn't fair for a reason. Things can't be perfect or else you never get to really appreciate the good things that are in your life," He found Kurt's eyes and just looked at him for a moment, staring into them as he continued, "I will never again take those good things for granted," He looked away once more, "I will be happy, and experience, and just live because my mom and brother can't any more. I will make sure to appreciate everything because too fast they can be taken away," He looked at the two caskets then looked up a little, "Mom, Cooper, I hope you know that I love you both and that I miss you every second. I hope that you're both happy now and that you're together looking over dad and me. I hope you're at peace and that I see you one day again. I love you…Thank you."

He stepped down and wiped his eyes as he walked back to the pew and sat down next to Kurt, taking his hand immediately.

Kurt leaned over and whispered in his ear, "That was beautiful."

He looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed his hand a little and then the priest was talking again.

The rest of the service went by quickly as did the ride to the graveyard. Tears fell from Blaine's eyes on and off, and when it was time to leave the burial site, it took Kurt over a half an hour to coax him from leaving, almost having to carry him away because he was crying so heavily.

By the time they got back to the Hudmel house where everyone had gathered with food and kind words, Blaine was no longer crying, but had instead adopted a stoic look. He emotionlessly thanked everyone who came up to him for coming, and answered their questions when asked, but he had retreated into his head. Kurt stayed near him the whole time, worried that if he left, that Blaine might fall apart. When the last guests had left, Rachel and her fathers offering condolences and support over and over again, Blaine had disappeared upstairs and Kurt went to find him.

* * *

Kurt watched him sitting on his bed. He looked much like when he found him that first night crying in the bathroom, but besides his posture, everything felt different. Where he expected tears, his eyes were dry, hard…staring. The bruising on his face was healing, a yellowish green now, two eyes staring at nothing instead of one. He didn't know what to do right now. He could usually read Blaine so well, know what he needed by just looking at his body posture, but right now, the boy was so turned off that he couldn't even tell what he was thinking. When his mom had died when he was eight all he wanted was his dad…that wasn't an option right now for Blaine. Kurt continued to stand in front on him, trying to come up with a plan to make him be at least ok after his mom and brother's funerals, when Blaine stood up and directly in front of him.

His eyes were no longer blank, but instead dark and fiery. He stood so close that Kurt's skin tingled with the heat radiating off his body, but they did not touch, just stared into each other's eyes.

"Blaine?" It came out confused.

"I…"

"What?" He whispered back, unable to put any strength in his voice when Blaine was this close, when his heart was beating this fast.

He didn't answer, just crashed his lips into Kurt's. It was hard and strong and his hands were wrapped around him keeping them attached. Kurt's hands wrapped around his neck as he tried to keep up with the intensity that Blaine was kissing him with, he could feel so many emotions emitting from the kiss, the way his hands were gripping the back of his shirt.

He suddenly found himself on the bed, Blaine above him and straddling his waist. He was still kissing him with a deep intensity, moving from his mouth to his jaw, down his neck and then back up to his mouth as be began hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. He was fumbling trying to use his casted hand to help do the work, but Kurt could feel the difficulty he was having, only two buttons in.

Blaine's one hand dropped away and his other fisted into the front of the shirt and the kiss became sloppier but just a rushed. Kurt could feel his resolve failing, but it wasn't until he felt drops of water hitting his face that he opened his eyes and saw that Blaine had crumbled. He pulled away from him and sat up so that Blaine was in his lap, holding onto his back so that he didn't fall. Blaine tried to lean forward to kiss him again, but Kurt just pulled back.

"Please…Kurt, please." He sobbed out.

"Shhh…hey, hey no, it's ok." He reached up and place on hand on his neck and wiped away the tears falling.

Blaine's eyes closed tightly, his hand still fisted in Kurt's shirt. Tears were falling and Kurt was almost relieved that emotion, even if it was pain, had replaced the stoic look he had on since they had returned from the funeral. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine quickly and when he pulled back, a sob escaped him and then Kurt found himself wrapped in Blaine's arm pulling on him almost desperately, he returned the hug just as strongly, trying to ground him.

"I know… I know, baby."

"It hurts so much." He cried.

"Just let it out," Kurt's left arm was wrapped around the bottom half of his torso and his right was around the top, his hand resting on the back of Blaine's head, holding him close, "It's ok, just let it out."

Although he was still crying, Kurt slowly turned to his right and lowered Blaine down to a lying position and scooted down next to him, allowing the boy to cling to him once again.

Kurt knew that it was normal for Blaine to have rollercoaster of emotions for a while, but it didn't break his heart any less every time he watched him fall apart. All he could do was hold him close and offer any support that he could. When his mother had died, that had hurt him worse than he ever thought he would hurt in his life. When Blaine cheated on him, he thought, no _that_ was the worst he would ever hurt. Watching Blaine's heartbreak over and over again. Watching the boy that he loved more than anything experiencing the worst pain he would ever experience, now this, he knew, was the worst pain. He didn't know how long he could bear to watch this boy's heartache.

He softly rubbed up and down Blaine's back to try and supply any type of comfort while he continued to cry, soaking through Kurt's shirt long ago.

* * *

The door creaking open brought Kurt out of his sleep. He watched as Carole peaked her head into the room.

"How is he?" She whispered and walked in, taking a seat on the bed near Kurt's waist.

He looked at Blaine, his face was red and puffy from crying and there were dried tear marks on his cheeks. He was still clinging to Kurt even in his sleep.

"He's devastated…I don't know what I can do to help." He whispered back, making sure not to disturbed Blaine's sleep.

Her eyes were sad as she leaned forward and pushed back some of his curly hair that had escaped the gel Kurt had put in it earlier that morning. A small sigh escaped Blaine, but there was no other sign that he was aware of the two's conversation.

She looked back to Kurt and smiled, "You are helping, honey. Being here for him, like this, it's all you can do. You showing him that he's not alone is the best thing you can do for him."

"I just wish I could do something to make it hurt less for him."

"I know, and soon he won't be in so much pain. You're a good boy, Kurt. Blaine's lucky to have you as a friend," She looked, searched, in his eyes for a moment, "Or as more."

He didn't know why, but suddenly there were tears in his eyes, "I love him."

Carole reached forward and cupped his cheek, "I know," She smiled and then stood up and kissed him on the head before walking to the door and turning around, "I'll come get you two when dinner is ready if you're not downstairs yet, you both need to eat something."

Kurt nodded and she disappeared, closing the door as she went.

He laid there quietly, listening to the quiet snore of Blaine that he was always so fond of. He watched as his hand that rested on Blaine's back rose and fell with each breathe that he took and it suddenly hit him just how close he was to losing this…losing him. He had been so focused on Blaine having to deal with his pain, both physical and emotional, and helping him function, that Kurt had not had a chance to really process that fact that Blaine was in that car. The car that killed two of the Andersons and left one fighting for his life, and that was almost Blaine. If he had been in a different spot in that car, Kurt would not be holding him like he was now. Their story, the fantasy of Kurt and Blaine was almost over before it would have had a chance to really begin.

Kurt squeezed Blaine a little tighter, his breath was ragged and tears were falling heavier. All he could think about was that he had spent so long angry with Blaine. He knew that the anger was fair, but looking now, looking at how quick life could change and how he had almost lost him, Kurt felt anger towards himself for wasting any time loving Blaine. He was so caught up in his thoughts and tears that he didn't notice Blaine start to stir.

"Kurt? Kurt, you're starting to hurt me." His voice was thick and groggy.

He suddenly realized that he was now clinging to Blaine like he would lose him if he didn't hang on. At Blaine's words, though, Kurt let go of him and at the same time a sob escaped. Blaine sat up quickly at the noise, ignoring any residual pain from the healing bruises.

"Kurt, what is it? What's wrong?" He tried to look into the boy's eyes, but when he could not, he just gathered him into his arms as best he could with the cast, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I…I'm so…sorry!" He sobbed out.

"What? Sorry for what?" He squeezed the crying boy a little tighter, tears for Kurt's apparent pain springing to his eyes.

"I was…so…selfish.

"Kurt you need to calm down or you're going to hyperventilate."

They sat in silence for a while, for as long as it took Kurt's breathing to become regular again and most of the tears to subside. Even after he was calm, Blaine just held him a little longer, squeezed him a little tighter. Finally, he rubbed up and down Kurt's back and then sat back a little so that he could look in his eyes.

Blaine wiped the dampness on Kurt's cheeks away and smiled at him a little, "Can you tell me what that was about now?"

He looked down for a moment then back up to Blaine, "I just…I feel like I wasted so much time being angry at you, and then I just couldn't stop thinking about what if you had been in any of the other seats in that car. I have been so selfish." Tears began to fill his eyes again.

"Hey, hey, shhh…please don't cry," He placed his good hand on Kurt's neck, leaned forward and softly kissed under each eye where quiet tears were falling, one on each side and then a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling back and looking at him again, "You were not selfish. Kurt, I did the stupidest thing imaginable and there will be nothing in my life that I will ever regret more than hurting you like that. I deserved every second that you didn't talk to me and I barely deserve the compassion that you and your family have shown me since. But please…please don't think about what could have been. I was where I was in that car and I am here now. I know now isn't the right time, but Kurt, I love you and I know that given the chance, I will spend the rest of my life, how long or short that may be, showing you that. Don't for a second feel guilty for any reason though, you have no reason to, ok?"

Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's with such intensity and conviction that he could do nothing more than nod in agreement.

"Good." He nodded and allowed his thumb to softly rub against his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered as though it was a confession.

Blaine smiled at him and soon they found themselves changing from the suits that they still wore into pajamas and then laying on the bed watching Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal come in and out of each other's lives until they finally realized that they were meant to be, in _When Harry Met Sally_.

When the movie was over, the boys made their way downstairs and found Carole setting the table for dinner.

"I was just about to come get you both." She smiled and gestured for them to sit.

Soon, Burt and Finn also found their way into the kitchen and after dinner was distributed, a tense silence settled in the room until Finn spoke up.

"Dude, that speech you gave was really good."

"It was lovely." Carole agreed.

Kurt watched as Blaine smiled sheepishly and gave a quick thanks to them before the silence returned. Even Kurt wasn't sure where to bring the conversation when all he could think about was the funeral, Mr. Anderson, the car accident, everything that he didn't want to bring up to Blaine at dinner.

Burt cleared his throat a little; "There's a Heat/Celtics game tonight if you boys are interested." He looked around the table a little.

"Oh definitely!" Finn nodded enthusiastically.

"How about you, Blaine?"

Kurt watched him bite his lip a little and scrunch his eyebrows, he looked at Kurt then back to Burt, "If Kurt wants to, I'd love to." He smiled a little.

"Kurt can read his magazines if he doesn't want to watch the game, right Kurt?" He looked at his son expectantly.

He nodded and smiled at Blaine, "Of course, the new Italian Vogue just got here anyway, not that I'm not interested in how many goals they score or anything, but…yea, no I'm not interested but I'd be happy to sit there."

They all laughed and soon the conversation drifted to lighter topics that could give them all time away from such a heavy day. When the food was eaten and the plates cleared and cleaned, the whole family sat in the living room. Burt and Carole sat in recliners, Finn sprawled out on the couch and Kurt and Blaine sat on a love seat, Blaine lying down with his feet in Kurt's lap while Kurt rested the magazine on his legs and occasionally showed Blaine outfits or accessories that he thought the boy would enjoy. It was the perfect ending to such a horrible day and Kurt had never been so thankful for basketball in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I am SO sorry for this delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you'll let me know what you thought of it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_When the car was pulled up by the valet, Blaine walked up to it and reached for the door, a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He turned around and rose his eyebrow at Cooper expectantly._

"_Squirt, what do you say you sit behind dad on the way back, they're dropping me off at Mollie's tonight and I want to just jump out when we get there." He wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of his Ohio hookup._

"_Seriously? I always sit behind mom."_

"_Oh come on, it's a seat!"_

"_Well—"_

"_Boys, get in the car, I don't care where you sit, just sit!" His dad yelled from inside._

"_Come on, Blaine."_

_He rolled his eyes but quickly walked around and got in behind his father. Once they pulled away from the restaurant, Blaine took his phone out:_

_**Leaving the restaurant now. We have to drop Coop off somewhere first, but I'll be home in about twenty minutes, so about thirty until I get there ~Blaine**_

_He looked over at Cooper opening a picture message that was most certainly a naked girl but definitely not Mollie._

"_Cooper…"_

_He turned grinning and held the picture out to Blaine, "Baby bro, meet Maxine," Blaine quickly diverted his eyes, blushing, "She's an actress."_

"_I'm sure she is."_

_Cooper laughed and began texting again. Blaine's phone buzzed in his hand._

_**Can't wait! Let me know if anything changes. XOXO ~Kurt**_

_Blaine's smiled grew as he stared at the symbols representing hugs and kisses, though he and Kurt's relationship was still defined as somewhere in the friend zone, their conversations as of late had begun to take on more of a flirtatious feel, but this is the first time that Kurt had outright said or done something that directly felt like more than friends._

_**I will! I love you. ~Blaine**_

_He stared at the text, his thumb hovering over send. He and Kurt regularly said that they loved each other, but was generally in a way that felt like a part of a sentence like 'You're lucky I love you' but this felt more as just a statement. More of an I am in love with you than just I love you. He knew this was how he felt, he just wasn't sure if Kurt was ready for it. He stared for a few more moments before deciding that he should send it. Kurt and he didn't work out before because they weren't honest with each other. He had to tell Kurt how he was feeling and if he wasn't feeling the same, then they would have a conversation about it and work from there. He couldn't hide any more._

_Assured of his decision, and fighting the anxiety creeping into his veins, he lowered his thumb towards the screen—_

"_MICHAEL LOOK OUT!"_

_Blaine's head shot up at his mother's cry but a bright light to his right blinded him. He felt Cooper's hand find his before a loud booming, that could rival an action movie explosion, ripped through the car and he found his body swinging to the right, being held by the seat belt, then just as quickly flinging to the left into the glass window._

"NO!" Blaine gasped and sat up quickly in bed. He gulped for air but none seemed to be able to reach far enough into his lungs. He was faintly aware of a pressure on his back rubbing up and down, but it took as long for him to catch his breath as it did for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in Kurt's bedroom.

When he could finally focus his attention on Kurt's hand rubbing his back, he glanced at him for a moment, "Sorry…I'm sorry. I'm fine." His voice was dull, even to his own ears, but he slowly laid back down.

Kurt laid down next to him and took his hand, the only form of comfort Blaine would allow in the three days since the funeral and the last time he had broken down in front of anyone. The nightmares had begun that night and tormented Blaine each night since.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head a little, his eyes focused on the ceiling and his hand barely grasping Kurt's back, "I'm fine, you can go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you again."

"Blaine, you're shaking. I know you're not fine, I don't know why you won't just talk to me. It might help." He squeezed Blaine's hand a little but once he let up, Blaine slipped his hand away and slowly turned on his side away from Kurt.

"I'm just tired."

Kurt stared at his back for a while, willing his ex-boyfriend to turn over and just talk to him. He would even take a crying Blaine if it meant that he would be allowed to offer his some kind of comfort. When he looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 5am, he was resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to fall back to sleep and quietly, as not to bother Blaine who he knew was only pretending to be asleep, got out of bed and headed for a shower.

After he got ready for the day and made breakfast for the house, trying to eat up time before his father would wake up and they could drive to the shop together, it was finally seven, so he made his way to his room once more. When he opened the door, Blaine was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, and so he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt's eyes landed on the stack of envelopes that sat on the nightstand. Burt had taken to checking the mail at the Anderson house, and all of Blaine's college decision letters had arrived, however Blaine had yet to open them. He sighed and glanced back at the boy in the bed.

"How are you feeling about school today?" He asked softly, being careful to not touch the boy as much as it was killing him.

Blaine looked at him for a moment then back at the ceiling, "I can't." His voice was a whisper.

Kurt was not shocked by this answer. Though he had been attending classes and seemed to be getting into a routine, the funeral threw him in a spiral. He only had this week and the next and he would graduate, but it looked like the idea of getting out of bed physically hurt him.

Though they hoped that he would snap out of the funk he was in, Burt and Carole did have a meeting with Principal Figgins. They decided that based on the severity of the accident and casualties that resulted, as well as the added stress that Blaine's father had still not woken up even though he was once again breathing on his own, Blaine would receive take home finals in his classes and be allowed to graduate with his class still if he was unable to return before the end of the school year. They were all glad that the Figgins and teachers were for once being understanding and looking out for one of their students.

"Blaine, what can I do? Please tell me and I'll do it. I hate seeing you like this." Kurt's voice wavered slightly at the end.

"I'm sorry." His voice held no emotion.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I just want to know what I should do."

"You should go, you're dad is probably waiting."

Kurt sighed a little, but placed his hand over Blaine's and gently squeezed, "Carole doesn't work today, so if you need anything…"

"I know."

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

"See you."

As Kurt closed the door behind him, a tear fell that he quickly wiped away.

* * *

Carole was finishing moving Finn's laundry to the dryer when she heard the doorbell ring. Casting a curious glance to it, she quickly made her way over and opened the door to find Sam smiling nervously.

"Sam, honey, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, I was just wondering if I could see Blaine?"

"Shouldn't you be in school? It's not even noon yet."

"Yes ma'am, but I cleared it with Mr. Shue before I skipped his class. Blaine hasn't been answering my texts and Kurt said he's not doing well, so I thought I'd come see him." His eyes had dropped during his short speech but when they returned contact, Carole could see the genuine concern in them.

"Come on in," she stepped to the side to let him in, "Though I'm not sure if he will talk to you. He's barely said five words to me today, but hopefully you can get somewhere with him, poor Blaine."

She laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, before walking back towards the laundry room, stopping before she was out of sight, "If you're still here in an hour or so I'll bring up some lunch."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Carole, dear." She smiled and turned the corner.

Sam quickly ascended the stairs, making his way to Kurt (and somewhat Blaine's) room. When knocking produced no answer, he slowly opened the door to find Blaine lying on his side facing away from the door. Sam walked over, dropped his bag on the floor, slipped off his sneakers, and laid on the bed next to him, waiting quietly.

Ten minutes passed in silence before Sam spoke, "We really miss you, man…I miss you." He looked over to Blaine but didn't say anything further.

Another minute passed before Blaine turned onto his back and looked at Sam, "Everything feels like so much." His voice was a whisper.

"You're going to drive yourself nuts being alone like this with your thoughts."

"I'm so tired."

"I know."

They both looked away and stared up, allowing the silence in the room to engulf them, only muffled noises from downstairs reminding them that Carole was still in the house. Sam was sure he wouldn't get anywhere with Blaine and had resigned himself to lying on this bed in silence for the next few hours when Blaine spoke again.

"I keep remembering."

Sam turned his head to look at his best friend once again, though he was not looking back, and noticed the way his face was scrunched up in pain, "The accident?"

"Yea. At first I had nothing…now I can't stop the memories."

"Kurt said you were having nightmares."

"Those are flashbacks, the nightmare comes when I wake up."

Sam reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, drawing the attention of the other boy, "I know it doesn't mean much but I'm here for you. The New Directions, all your friends….We're all here for you. Kurt…well he's more than here for you. And Burt, Carole, and Finn…I'm just saying you just have to let us in. It's not good enough but we'll be here for you if you let us."

"I does mean a lot."

Sam nodded and then quickly sat up, "Here, I've got some stuff for you." As he pulled his bag on the bed, Blaine slowly sat up and watched as he pulled out a thick stack of folded colored papers and handed them to Blaine.

"What's this?"

"Well, I told the guys that I was gonna come here today and so they decided they wanted to make cards for you, and I guess other people heard because random people were coming up to me and giving me cards for you, wishing you well."

Blaine stared down at the cards not saying a word. Sam watched him and then placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump a little, "I'm sorry if they're too much, like I said it was only supposed to be the New Dir—"

"No…" He shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes when he looked up at Sam, "It's amazing…it's overwhelmingly sweet."

Sam grinned at him then looked back into his bag, "What else do you have in the bag?"

"Well…I figured you weren't going to want to go out, but I wanted to hang out with you so I brought the perfect movies to entertain us."

Blaine opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Do not reply, good sir, it was not a suggestion but an order from your boy— ugh, Kurt. He told me I could bring whatever movies I wanted as long as they were happy and you liked them, so I brought the entire Star Wars box set!" He held his hand up to stop Blaine from talking once again, "Now, I know what you're thinking, that's over twelve hours of movies, however, you can choose where we start, though let's be honest, it's going the be _A New Hope_, cause the new ones just don't stack up." Sam stopped his ramblings and stared at Blaine, nervous he would still be turned away.

Blaine looked at him for a long moment until his lips twitched up into a ghost of a smile, "I hope you brought snacks then."

Sam's smile grew, "Well duh!" He dumped out his backpack revealing an assortment of different kinds of junk food.

Blaine picked up the powdered donuts and threw them back in the bag, "Kurt may be lenient with me because I'm going through a hard time, but if we get powder all over his sheets, nothing will save us from his rage."

Sam laughed and quickly got up putting the first movie in before settling once again next to Blaine.

Towards the middle of the first movie, Carole brought up lunch, as promised, and was roped into eating with them and watching the rest of the movie. She had left when Sam popped the second one in. Though Blaine did not participate much in Sam's running commentary on the movie, she was glad to see that he was at least engaged and listening.

* * *

A couple hours later, with the noise of star ships still blowing up, Carole found herself starting dinner when Kurt and Burt arrived home, Finn was having dinner with Mr. Shue, she reminded herself.

"Hey guys, how was work."

"Long and busy," Burt smiled at her, leaning over and giving her a kiss when he got into the kitchen, "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." She smiled back.

"How was Blaine?" Kurt asked, glancing towards the stairs.

"It was a good day, honey, Sam came by and they've been watching movies since."

Kurt smiled a little, "Do you need any help?" He looked at her but she knew that he'd rather be with Blaine.

"No, I've got everything covered, go on up and I'll let you guys know when dinner is ready. Let Sam know he's welcome to stay as well."

Kurt kissed her on the cheek and quickly made his way up the stairs and to his room where the door was opened. He looked in to see Sam sitting up on the bed watching the movie, one hand full of popcorn and half raised to his mouth. Blaine was lying next to him passed out, but his face was one of calm that he had not seen there since before the funeral. Relief flooded him as he opened the door, catching Sam's attention.

"Hey!" Sam whispered.

"Hey, thanks for coming today." Kurt whispered back.

"No problem, man. I'm just glad he let me stay…I've missed him." Kurt watched as Sam turned and stared at Blaine, a fondness in his expression overtaking his face.

"Carole wanted me to let you know that you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want."

He looked at his watch, "Thanks, I can't tonight though. I actually have to get going but I'll leave the DVD's incase he doesn't come to school tomorrow and wants to watch them," He looked at Blaine again for a lingering moment then back to Kurt, "I hope this helped."

"I can already tell it did."

Kurt smiled and hugged Sam as he left the room, shutting the TV off before cleaning up the snacks and wrappers that were left on the bed. When that was finished he laid down on the bed where Sam had just been and stared at Blaine, hearing the tiny puffs of air that came out of his slightly parted mouth.

He very gently began running his fingers through Blaine's hair which of course immediately caused him to stir.

Kurt's hand paused and retracted almost immediately, "Sorry." He whispered.

"Felt good." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Yea but you haven't been wanting me to touch you lately, I shouldn't have done that."

Blaine peaked his eyes open a little before turning on his side and gently curled up against a surprised Kurt, who immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, "I know, I'm sorry…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You can feel whatever you want, you don't have to want anyone to touch you…That's ok."

"Thanks…do you think we can go back to this though?"

"Because I was upset about it?"

"Because I realized I need it. I think everything has just felt so uncertain and terrible lately. Between the funeral, waiting to see what's going to happen with my dad, graduation…I think I thought pulling away would be easier."

"And now?"

"I think you're one of the only things keeping me together."

Kurt squeezed him a little and Blaine reciprocated.

They were quiet for a few pregnant moments.

"Thank you for asking Sam to come over."

Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I thought you could use a friend and I knew I could count on him to bring a nerdy movie series that you would love."

Blaine laughed. It was short and clipped and just as soon as it came out he cut it off with a hand over his mouth.

"Hey," Kurt lifted them both into seated positions, "You're allowed to laugh…you're allowed to have happy moments."

"It just doesn't feel right."

"I know…It was the same for me when my mom died, and for a while it will feel weird and wrong, but don't do that to yourself. You deserve to be happy and to laugh once in a while…don't shut yourself down."

Blaine nodded, "I'll try."

Kurt laid them back down and rubbed up and down Blaine's back. He turned his head and noticed the letters once again, "What do you say we open those college letters finally?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment then shook his head, "Not today…it's been a good day and I don't think I can handle anymore bad news right now."

"But—"

"Tomorrow…I promise."

"Tomorrow."


End file.
